LOS PROTEGIDOS
by cieloskie
Summary: 8 personas que jamás se habían visto en sus vidas tendrán que aparentar ser una familia para poder esconderse y al mismo tiempo destruir una mafia que rapta niños con poderes.
1. Chapter 1

LOS PROTEGIDOS

Esta es una adaptación de una serie televisiva española, sin embargo aunque tiene su esencia la historia es algo distinta, por ello todo lo que reconozcan es de la serie y lo que no de mi invención.

CAP 1.- TODO TIENE UN COMIENZO

El pueblo de forks en Washington es el lugar donde esta historia toma lugar; 8 personas que jamás se habían visto en sus vidas tendrán que aparentar ser una familia para poder esconderse y al mismo tiempo destruir una mafia que rapta niños para realizar los más atroces delitos. Todo comienza hace 15 años cuando un extraño acontecimiento sucedió en el mundo proveniente del sol; un científico llamado Laurent Percival descubrió un actividad anormal en el astro quien un día emano un plasma de energía que atravesó la atmosfera e infecto con un tipo de radioactividad algunas rocas y seres vivos del mundo, en especial de Norteamérica; la radioactividad de las misma infectaron a sus pobladores de extrañas formas, a la mayoría de seres humanos no los afecto de ninguna manera y algunos otros más susceptibles les proporciono extrañas y sorprendentes habilidades.

Laurent paso junto con un gran amigo suyo llamado Aro los próximos 5 años buscando de algún ser vivo que haya sido dotado de poderes, algunas diferencias entre ellos hiso que se distanciaran y siguieran su investigaciones cada quien por su lado. Fue aquel verano donde hayo a una pequeña niña de un orfanato que había sido rechazada por innumerables matrimonios por considérala extraña. Laurent la adopto convirtiéndola en su hija ganándose la confianza y cariño de la misma, el sabia de sus poderes pero fue la niña quien se lo confirmo al final.

Se llamaba Alice y leía la mente de las personas, la telepatía había ahuyentado a todos sus posibles padres al notar inevitablemente que la misma sabía lo que los demás pensaban, para esa gente eso era raro y asustaba a todos. 7 años después Aro vulturi el amigo de Laurent, un científico mafiosos de los estados unidos tiene como ejercito a jóvenes, adultos e inclusos niños que ha reclutado desde su infancia por los poderes que poseen. Aro se aprovechó durante todo ese tiempo de las investigaciones de su amigo Laurent para buscar a niños que le pudieran servir para sus macabros planes.

Laurent compro una casa en forks- Washington con los planes de ayudar a niños con poderes por otra parte ese pueblo esconde el misterio que aún no logar rebelar, se iría a vivir en algún tiempo, pero tuvo que huir de su pueblo en san diego al conocer de las actividades de Aro, al saberse en peligro después de que un amigo suyo llamado Carlisle, un hombre viudo que conoció en una de sus visitas en nueva york y del cual había descubierto que tenía dos hijos con poderes… una niña de 9 años llamada renessme que tenía el poder de crioginesis, la Habilidad de generar y controlar masas de hielo y un muchacho de 17 años llamado Edward que tenía el poder de invisibilidad escapaban de aro quien había intentado atentar contra su familia en nueva york ; así decidieron reunirse en forks para poderse ayudar mutuamente. Sin embargo Laurent de camino a forks es atacado por Aro quien lo mata cuando este trata de defender a Alice, ella logra escapar y con el portafolio de su padre llega a forks a lado de un amigo a encontrase con Carlisle y sus dos hijos.

Por otro lado en Tennessee vivían Esme Platt con su esposo e hija, vivían felices hasta que una noche Aro mata a su esposo y raptan a su hija Blanca quien tenía el poder de ver el futuro, esta advierte a su madre días antes de que se la llevaran, Esme no le cree; en uno de sus sueños mira un número de teléfono y le dice a su madre que se comunique con el cuándo ella no este. Esme sigue sin creerle porque ninguno de sus sueños aún se habían cumplido; sin embargo cuando se ve sola recuerda el número y llama al mismo donde Laurent contesta, Esme le suplica sin saber mucho para que la ayude a buscar a su hija y Laurent entendiendo que la hija de esme podría haber tenido poderse y por ello raptada la ayuda y le da la dirección de la casa donde se iban a encontrar con Carlisle. Recién Esme cree en los poderes de su hija pues uno de sus sueños había sido que ella iría a vivir a una linda casa en medio del bosque y le escribió una dirección que concedió con la que le dio Laurent en Forks.

En algún lado una rubia muchacha parada cerca a la ventana veía hacia el bosque con cansancio, había vivido por casi 8 años en aquella casa y la vida que tenía era la única que conocía y por ello estaba cansada; aquella cantidad de niños raptados eran su familia… más allá de esa ventana para ella no había nada; había llegado con Aro cuando apenas había cumplido los 10 años, sus padres habían muerto un años antes en un accidente, a Jasper su hermano gemelo y ella los habían llevado a un orfanato donde Aro los encontró y adopto. Al principio rose creyó que tendría una nueva familia… pero no, Aro solo quería una cosa de ellos su poderes. Aunque la mayoría de niños respetaba a Aro como un padre, rose y Jasper solo disimulaban tal aprecio; a ella no le gustaba lo que hacía por aro, su habilidad para hacer que la gente hiciera lo que ella quería con solo tocarlos volvían a Aro en alguien poderoso, para él Rose por ese poder era su mayor joya; podrían llamarle hipnotistas pero su poder era algo más que eso, su habilidad permitía que con solo tocarlos primero la gente sin objeción y con la mayor disponibilidad hicieran lo que ella deseaba que hagan, Aro lo llamaba su gran don, ella castigos de dios. Supo de su poderes cuando tenía apenas los 9 años, se había reusado a hacer un trabajo en la escuela y la profesora accedió a darle más plazo, no noto que había sido ella hasta entonces solo pensaba que tenía un gran poder de convencimiento, fue Aro quien le dijo que tenía poderes, ¿Cómo Aro lo sabía? ella un no lo sabe. Sin embargo sus poderes tenían un escudo que Aro había descubierto, no podía influenciar a las personas que tuvieran puesto acero, era como impenetrable para ella, definitivamente un escudo por ello influenciar a aro era imposible. Su hermano Jasper por otro lado también tenía habilidades, el poder de la telequinesia, podía mover los objetos con la mente y era muy útil; tenía esa habilidad desde la misma edad que ella, pero siempre lo ocultaron.

Ahora 7 años después siguen encerrados en la casa de aro, como su escolta o guardia personal y se aprovecha de sus poderes para seguir aumentando su ejército ya usarlos en los más viles delitos, estafa, robo, asesinatos; una mafia donde la cabeza es Aro y ellos sus miembros. Un día logran escapara burlando a sus guardias, después de caminar por días llegan a la casa donde habían cometido su ultimo, había raptado aun aniña llamada Blanca y mataron a su padre, pero no sabían que hacer así que lo único que les quedaba era pedir ayuda a la madre de la niña, así conocen a Esme. El hecho de que nunca supieron dónde estaba la casa grande y que su transporte siempre estaba con las lunas negras hicieron que rose y Jasper no le pudieran dar la información de donde podría estar ahora su hija.

En la ciudad de los ángeles en la calle vivía otro muchacho su nombre era Emmett era un maleante que tenía el poder de dominar la masa molecular y la de los demás, eso permitía que pueda traspasar objetos y de ser los suficientemente fuerte para romper una roca con solo un golpe; su capacidad le permite poder escapar de la policía, hacer sus fechorías y del mismo modo eludir a Aro de quien ya se ha zafado una vez. Conoce a Laurent cuando estaba viajando a forks, este lo ve traspasar un árbol y lo contacta haciéndose su amigo; el muchacho decide no ir a forks y continuar con su vida dejando que Laurent y Alice se vallan, pero poco después llega Alice desolada después de asesinaran a su padre pidiéndole ayuda y juntos van a forks.

En Seattle vive bella Una adolescente con la facultad de alterar el campo eléctrico de todo lo que lo que le rodea. Tras descubrir su poder intentar informarse sobre lo que le pasa buscando en Internet y en los libros sin encontrar respuesta alguna. Al dejar inconsciente a su hermana de una descarga se fuga de casa hacia el sur, en el bosque encuentra la casa de Laurent al botar que no hay nadie se refugia en dicha casa mientras planea que hacer, es un gran sorpresa cuando una gran cantidad de personas con poderes al igual que ella se reúnen allí.

En la casa de aro, también vive un muchacho de 12 años su nombre es Jacob tiene el poder del mimetismo que permite convertirse en la persona a la que toca, está allí desde los 10 años desde que escapa de su casa porque sus padres se aterran al saber de sus poderes, allí es capturado por Aro y vive junto a todos los niños con poderes, el piensa que en verdad Aro lo quiere como hijo, por ahora.


	2. CAP 2: UNA FAMILIA MUY PECULIAR

Gracias a todos los que apoyan el fic, les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero sus reviews

CAP 2: UNA FAMILIA MUY PECULIAR

ESME POV:

Estaba sola, Carlos el hombre con el que había pasado los mejores años de mi vida estaba muerto; acaba de llegar de su entierro y ahora me tenía que encargar de buscar a mi hija, ¿Quién se la había llevado? ¿Por qué?... ¿y cómo ella lo sabía con anterioridad?... ella sabía que ocurriría; en un momento pensé ir a la policía pero antes tenía que hacer algo. Tome el teléfono y saque el papel que una noche antes de lo que ocurrió Blanca me dio "mami, cuando yo no este llama a este número, y así vas a encontrarme" me dijo… 7837359 marque.

- alo- Contesto la voz de un hombre tras la línea… sería que este hombre tenía mi hija

- devuélvamela… se lo suplico- le implore

- ¿Quién habla?- pregunto extrañado

- ¿fue usted quien se llevó a mi hija?… por favor devuélvamela- dije ahogada en llanto

- no sé de qué me está hablando señorita… pero si se calma capaz y puedo hacerlo- me dijo en un tono que me dio tranquilidad… lo siguiente que hice fue contarle lo que había pasado dos días antes, cuando en medio de la noche habían asesinado a Carlos mi esposo y se habían llevado a mi hija

- para poder ayudarla, primero me tiene que decir algo… ¿su hija tenía alguna habilidad extraña?- aquella pregunta me sorprendió, podía yo confiar en aquel hombre y si lo que lo que le contara le parecía una locura… no era facial creer que una niña de 10 años pudiera ver el futuro, yo aún no podía creerlo- confié en mi señora, cualquier cosa que me diga no me parecerá extraño-aquellas palabras me dieron confianza

- veía el futuro… ella me dijo que la secuestrarían y me dio su número… me dijo que usted podría ayudarme- le dije esperando al final que se riera de mi pero aquello no sucedió

- Esme, su hija era una niña especial y la secuestraron por ello… una mafia que recluta niños como ella, mi hija también es especial… sin embargo ahora usted corre peligro, anote la siguiente dirección y nos encontraremos allí, juntos encontraremos a su hija, se lo prometo- me dijo y luego anote la dirección que él me dijo

- ¿en verdad me puede ayudar?- pregunte esperanzada

- no los sé, pero si es verdad que su hija veía el futuro, no le quepa duda- dijo y luego de despedirse y advertirme que no hablara con nadie, menos con la policía y saliera de mi casa los antes posible, colgó… ¿Forks?... me pregunté cuando leí lo que había escrito, rápidamente corrí al cuaderno que mi hija garabateaba con continuidad, yo había leído forks allí; cuando entre a su recamara allí en el escritorio estaba aquel cuaderno, busque entre las hojas y cuando halle la direcciona no me quedo duda… escrito allí estaba la dirección que Laurent me había dictado y a lado decía, "nuestra nueva casa". Mi hija veía el futuro y nunca le creí

JASPER POV:

Estaba exhausto, habíamos caminado durante horas, pero teníamos que llegar a aquella casa y salir lo más antes posible para no ser encontrados. De seguro nos buscaban, y si nos encontraban nos matarían, teníamos que irnos y la única persona que nos podía ayudar quizás nos sacaría de su casa sin miramientos

- ¿que se supone que ahora tenemos que hacer?- pregunto mi rubia hermana que iba tras de mi

- iremos a buscar a esa mujer, no debe de vivir lejos- conteste

- ¿qué crees que hará? ¿Recibir al hombre que secuestro a su hija con los brazos abiertos?- pregunto de forma irónica, hice una pausa y la mire detenidamente, su belleza era escalofriante, era perfecta, pero su mirada era fría y distante, tenía un pircing en la nariz y sus ojos estaban delineados con un fuerte negro, su vestuario era rebelde, muy pegado y en tonalidades oscuras, a mi pesar el escote que tenía hacia que cualquier hombre sin necesidad de usar sus poderes accedieran a su caprichos

- esa mujer nos ayudara cuando sepa que somos los únicos que sabemos cómo encontrar a su hija- dije, unos minutos después ya estábamos frente a la casa que una noche anterior habían abordado para sacar de su cama a aquella niña. Toque con insistencia y unos segundos después abrió una mujer que reconocimos como la madre de blanca

- ¿los puedo ayudar en algo?- dijo asustada y con desconfianza, di una mirada panorámica tras de mí y luego hable

- ¿podemos entrar?... tenemos que hablar de su hija- ella vacilo un minuto y luego nos dio paso

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto la mujer desconfiada

- mi nombre es Jasper y ella es Rose, vemos que está a punto de viajar- comente al notar las maletas

- sí, ahora mismo estaba por partir- dijo la mujer- pero… ¿me pueden decir que saben de mi hija?

- lamentamos mucho lo de su esposo- dije apenado al ver el lugar donde Valery lo había matado… cerca de la chimenea

- Jasper, la señora se está exasperando, ve al grano ¿quieres?- dijo Rose de forma desinteresada

- nosotros podemos ayudar a encontrar a su hija- dije, la mirada de la mujer fue de sorpresa y de terror a la vez

- ¿ustedes que saben?- pregunto aterrada alejándose de nosotros en defensa

- nosotros también tenemos poderes- le dije para implantar confianza- como su hija, por eso se la llevaron

- será mejor seguir la conversación en un lugar más seguro- dijo rose abriendo la puerta

- necesitamos su ayuda para escapar de Aro, el hombre que tiene a su hija raptada… debe estar buscándonos, será mejor que nos vayamos ahora- apoye la moción de rose, la mujer vacilo por un instante pero luego nos hizo caso y salió con nosotros

Ya en la carretera estábamos los tres en el auto, no habíamos hablado mucho porque la mujer estaba en shock aun. De repente paro el carro en seco, respiro profundo y nos miró con desconfianza

- necesito saber antes de seguir, ¿quiénes son ustedes y como me encontraron?- peguntó muy nerviosa

- vivíamos con Aro, el hombre que está detrás de la desaparición de su hija, el recluta niños con poderes para formar parte de su banda y nos hace cometer los delitos por el- dije enfático

- aunque sabemos que hay algo más detrás de todo... Pero no sabemos que- me apoyo rose

- desde los 10 años él nos ha tenido a su lado, robando, estafando, secuestrando niños como nosotros y…- comencé avergonzado a contar, pero rose me interrumpió

- asesinado Jasper… cuéntale todo- dijo rose fríamente

- ¿Porque tengo que confiar en ustedes si fueron parte de ellos?- pregunto aterrada

- escapamos, no queremos esa vida, mire… ese hombre es el mismo demonio, nos robó la vida y queremos venganza pero sobre todo paz- dije con rabia empuñando el puño, ella permaneció callada por un largo instante

- les creo… me llamo Esme platt- dijo la mujer de dulces ojos más tranquila

- aun te falta lo más importante Jasper… dile quien le quito a su hija- dijo de forma agria Rose

- esme, antes de que confié en nosotros tenemos que decirle algo importante… las personas que se llevaron a su hija fuimos nosotros- la mujer abrió muy grande los ojos

- fuimos tres los que entramos aquella noche, Jasper tiene el poder de mover las cosas con su mente incluso abre puertas con solo pensarlo, así entramos, nos acompañaba una niña que se llama Valery y tiene el poder de controla la energía cinética, lanza proyectiles con mayor velocidad que una misma bala, lo que creo mato a su esposo- dijo sin con frialdad rose

- sentimos ello, jamás pensamos que su esposo estaría en la sala, Valery tiene la orden de Aro de desaparecer al que se ponga en nuestro camino- trate de ser más sensible con mis palabras

- eso si no logro yo deshacerme de ellos primero- continuo rose

- rose domina la voluntad de las personas con solo tocarlas- agregue

- él hablaba por teléfono cuando entramos, si Valery no actuaba… el comunicaría al del teléfono lo que sucedía, Valery tuvo que matarlo- continuo mi hermana ante la atenta mirada llena de lágrimas de Esme

- quizás no era necesario, pero eran órdenes y ella siempre sigue ordenes… si no hubiera estado hablando por teléfono rose lo hubiera tocado y le habría hecho hacer lo que ella quería… solo mantenerlo callado hasta que nos fuéramos- continúe con el relato

- luego yo, subí a ala recamara de la niña, la toque y le ordene que subiera al auto, y así nos fuimos- terminó rose de hablar

- le pedimos perdón, teníamos que hacerlo, si no, cosas terribles nos hubiera pasado; la mayoría de niños piensa que es normal lo que hace, pero nosotros sabemos que no y cuando nos rebelamos a Aro solía advertirnos con pasarle algo al otro, yo no dejaría que nada le pasara a rose y ella tampoco a mí- me disculpé de corazón, aunque sabía que no tenía perdón de dios

- les creo y no tengo que perdonar nada… el único demonio es ese hombre… ustedes me pueden ayudar a encontrar a blanca… ¿que saben de mi hija?, quiero verla- nos dijo suplicante en vuelta en llanto

- blanca es una niña inteligente, la conocimos poco pero estaba bien y tranquila, aro no le hará nada, para él, tener a los niños de su lado es su mayor consigna, la tratara bien- dijo rose de forma cordial, el hecho de que Esme nos perdonara la habían hecho cambiar de actitud con ella

- ¿Dónde puedo ir a buscarla?- pregunto confortada

- no sabemos dónde queda la casa, aro siempre tuvo cuidado de que al trasportarnos lo hiciéramos sin ver el camino, con lunas negras- dije apenado

- ¿y cómo huyeron, deben recordar el camino?- preguntó desesperada

- estamos en Tennessee por su hija, de donde escapamos no era la verdadera casa… solo una rentada, lo más seguro es que ya no están allí- dijo rose con pesar

- bien, por ahora iremos a forks, allí hay alguien que puede ayudarnos a mí a encontrar a blanca y a ustedes con su venganza o con su búsqueda de paz- dijo Esme arrancado el auto

- si confía en nosotros, nuestro mayor anhelo será encontrar a su hija- dije de forma reconfortante

- gracias- sonrió Esme con cariño

ALICE POV:

Nos mudaríamos, no quería hacerlo, no culpaba a papá… alguien malo estaba tras de nosotros y teníamos que huir. Subí al auto sin decir nada y luego mire con nostalgia aquella casa, sería difícil hacer una nueva vida fuera de san diego.

- _el portafolio, ¿dónde puse el portafolio?-_ pensó papá

- aquí papá- le dije mirando su portafolio en el asiento trasero

- _no me gusta que leas mi pensamiento_- pensó papa molesto

- pues no pienses en voz alta- reí a su pensamiento, no hable mucho con papa durante el viaje, estaba preocupada porque sus pensamientos me decían cosa terribles, trataba de no penar para que yo no escuchara pero era inevitable, la mayoría de veces sus pensamientos repetían que corríamos peligro. Cuando llegamos a los ángeles nos detuvimos en parque a comer algo, papá estaba apoyado en el auto mirando a los niños y yo solo jugaba con mi juego de video

- _¿ese muchacho cruzo aquel árbol?-_ grito mi papá en su cabeza

-¿Qué pasa papa?- pregunte pero no me escucho, ya estaba el yendo a alcanzar a un muchacho alto, fuerte de cabellos negros muy sexy, se vestía juvenilmente, llevaba una gorra de beisbol y tenía un cigarrillo en la mano

- tu muchacho… ¿tu cruzaste ese árbol?- le acuso mi padre emocionado

- no sé de qué habla viejo- sonrió el chico

- lo vi, claro que lo vi- dijo mi padre exaltado

- _maldita sea me vieron_- escuche decir en su pensamiento al muchacho- necesita lentes- rio el chico alejándose- _será mejor que me vaya_- volvió a pensar

- no te vayas- le dije acercándome

- _de donde salió este duende-_ peso haciendo que me enojara

- no soy un duende- le recrimine

- yo no dije nada- me dijo asustado

- pero lo pensaste- acuse

- ¿cruzaste o no ese árbol?- pregunto con impaciencia mi padre

- _maldita sea… ¿Qué quería este viejo?-_ pensó preocupado el chico

- no le llames viejo a mi papá- le dije molesta

- ¿cómo sabes lo que estoy pensando?- pregunto aterrado

- contesta… ¿tú conoces a Aro?- pregunto mi padre- _el chico puede ser uno de los muchachos de Aro- _pensó mi padre

_-¿Quién rayos es Aro?, ¿qué le pasa a este hombre?-_ pensó el chico confundido

- no lo conoce papá… mi nombre es Alice y como tu yo tengo poderes, leo la mente- salude feliz de encontrar a alguien como yo. Hablamos largo y tendido de nuestros poderes, también nos contó que había sido un día atrapado por unos chicos con poderes pero que logró escapar. Sin embargo comprobé que no conocía a Aro ni siquiera había escuchado su nombre. Cuando partimos le propusimos que viniera con nosotros pero no accedió. Cuando salíamos de los ángeles unas horas más tarde un tronco en la carretera hiso que papá parara. Bajo para retirarlo pero cuando llego su pensamiento me dio escalofríos

- _corre Alice, corre y busca a Emmett, llévate el portafolios, corre antes de que se demasiado tarde… corre-_ gritó, baje con cuidado y me adentre en el bosque detrás de un arboles mire cuando un hombre se le presento

- ¿dónde está la niña?- pregunto aquel hombre

- nunca la encontraras- dijo mi padre y luego cayó muerto, una niña rubia de 10 años había hecho algo porque Aro acaricio su cabello- búsquenla, no ha de estar lejos- La mente de la niña me mostro lo que había hecho, al parecer dominaba la energía cinética y con una de las esferas con las que jugaba en su mano lo había matado, se lo había lanzado como un proyectil y lo había matado. No quise saber más y corrí alejándome de todos los pensamiento de ellos, así fue como pude escabullir. Después de caminar llegue al mismo parque, en un árbol recostado en su sombra estaba Emmett

- ayúdame- le dije, el abrió los ojos y me miro sorprendido, después de contarle todo y hacharme a llorar como una niña tonta el hablo

- iremos a done tu papá te dijo que fueras… te acompañare, ese hombre va a pagar por lo que hiso, lo juro- me dijo mientras me abrasaba, después de leer su mente supe que podía confiar en él y así después de que robara un auto viajamos a Forks

CARLISLE POV:

No sé si estaba haciendo la mayor locura del mundo, había cruzado el país, porque creía cada y una de las palabras de aquel hombre ¿y si las personas que entraron a mi casa solo entraron a robar? ¿Y si esa mafia que decía Laurent no existía y mis hijos no corrían el peligro que él me dijo?. A Laurent lo había conocido por casualidad cuando viajó a nueva York, por la misma casualidad de la vida noto de los poderes de mis hijos y en vez de sorprenderse me dio respuesta a todas mis preguntas pues el investigaba el fenómeno que causaba dichas habilidades. Cuando le conté de aquellas personas que entraron en mi casa, me dijo que dejara todo en nueva york y me mudara con él, y yo le hice caso… pero que loco que estaba. Después de un largo viaje en un auto que rente desde Seattle llegamos a esa gran casa en medio del bosque, parecía que no había nadie. Pronto bajamos y nos quedamos parados mirando el hermoso paisaje.

- ¿hermoso verdad?- dije respirando profundo- ¿les gusta?

- papá… otra vez se hizo invisible- se quejó Ness

- Edward, sabes que exasperas a tu hermana- lo rete y el apareció nuevamente

- que escandalosa enana- dijo Edward, ella lo tomo del brazo e hizo que gritara

- ¡papá!- se quejó Edward

- recuerda que el frio también quema- dijo malévolamente Ness mirando la parte quemada de su hermano donde lo había tocado

-Renesmee no maltrates a tu hermano- rete a mi hija-… miren allí vienen- dije cuando un auto se acercaba y del cual bajaron dos muchachos, casi al mismo momento apareció otro auto, se estaciono y bajaron tres personas, un chico rubio y dos mujeres, una parecía mayor de cabellos cafés y otra era un joven rubia

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunté asustado a las tres personas que recién habían bajado.

- ¿usted es Laurent?- pregunto la bella mujer de cabello café

- no dama, mi nombre es Carlisle- la corregí

- soy Esme, él me dijo que se encontraría aquí conmigo- dijo la mujer, mire un instante a los dos muchacho que francamente me causaron escalofríos

- yo era su amigo y también me sito aquí- le dije con desconfianza- ¿Alice cariño, donde está tu papa?- pregunte cuando note que la niña no había llegado con Laurent

- muerto- dijo el chico que había llegado con ella, me quede en shock y aterrado por tal revelación

- aro lo mato, yo pude huir, él me dijo que trajera esto- dijo entregándome un portafolio- y que buscara a Emmett- continuo comenzando a llorar, El chico al que llamaba Emmett la abraso para consolarla

- hay alguien- de repente dijo Alice separándose bruscamente y mirando a la casa- el pensamiento de una mujer en la casa- el chico rubio camino hacia la misma sirviendo de escudo se puso frente a nosotros y la chica rubia hiso lo mismo

- ¡sal ya!- dijo el rubio y una chica de cabellos cafés salió

- ella es bella, escapo de su padres cuando descubrieron que domina el campo eléctrico y puede dar grandes descargas… no es mala, solo está asustada- dijo Alice, recobre la tranquilidad, yo sabía que la niña leía las mentes así que me tranquilicé cuando saco de la mente de la otra chica toda esa información

- genial otro niño con poderes- dije aterrado

- ¿tú eres la hija de Laurent?… él me dijo que tenías poderes… ¿lees la mete?- dijo con dulzura la mujer de cabellos cafés que había llegado con los dos rubios… luego de ello nos adentramos en un silencio… Laurent estaba muerto, alguien lo había asesinado así que entre en pánico

- esto es todo, llamare a la policía- dije tomando mi celular

- no por favor, no lo hagas, te lo suplico- me imploro Esme- por favor- vacile pero accedí, el silencio nos invadió a todos- bueno entremos- ordeno Esme y todos fuimos tras de ella. Cuando entramos todos nos acomodamos en las sala. Tome asiento en el sofá con mi hija en faldas- ahora ¿qué haremos?, Laurent era el único que nos podía ayudar- dijo Esme preocupada sentada en el sillón

- no puedo creer que este muerto- dije con tristeza, de repente las luces comenzaron a tintinear, parecía que fueran a quemarse

- tranquila… todo está bien- dijo Edward a la chica llamada Bella- deberíamos llamarte la doña calambres

- bueno, ya no te burles… ¿Qué haremos? ¿Llamaremos a la policía?- pregunto bella asustada

- no, eso no podemos hacer- dijo Esme- Laurent me dijo muy claro que jamás le dijera nada a la policía

- Aro tiene contactos allí, nos encontraría más rápido de lo que pueden pestañar- hablo la chica rubia que estaba atenta escuchando apoyada en la pared

- bueno, pero algo tenemos que hacer, mataron a un hombre- dije algo desesperado

- por ahora lo mejor es escondernos; ese era el objetivo de Laurent con esta casa- dijo Esme

- lo mejor será que yo me regrese con mis hijos a nueva york- dije alterado, completamente asustado

- nos buscan a todos, todos corremos peligro, tenemos que estar unidos- me dijo Esme

- papá, lo mejor será quedarnos- dijo Edward

- bueno, supongamos que nos quedamos, ¿Por cuánto tiempo? – pregunte confundido

- hasta que las cosas se calmen- dijo Esme

- y eso cuando será, yo tengo que regresar a mi trabajo, estos a la escuela y ceno con mi madre en reyes- le dije alterado por completo

- pues tendrá que decirle a su madre que no ira este año- dijo la rubia con desdén

- a todo esto ¿y quiénes son estos?- pregunté por los rubios

- son de fiar, nos van ayudar, me van ayudar- dijo mirándolos tiernamente

- bueno ¿y ahora qué?, nos quedamos en esta casa como si nada, ¿qué dirá el dueño?- pregunte confundido

- papá era el dueño, los papeles están en portafolio- dijo Alice, Esme abrió el portafolio y lo primero que diviso fue las escrituras

- al parecer tú eres el dueño- dijo Esme pasándomelos

- Laurent lo hiso en los ángeles, allí cambo las escrituras de la casa con sus nombres, se sorprenderían de saber lo que se puede conseguir en los ángeles- rio el chico que había llegado con Alice creo que se llamaba Emmett

- ¿por qué me pondría a mí como dueño?- pregunte confundido

- siempre supo que lo terminarían matando- dijo con tristeza Alice

- si eso es verdad, pensó que tú eres el único al que Aro no buscaría- dijo el chico rubio

- esperen… yo no me llamo Carlisle Cullen- dije al notar ese nombre en las escrituras

- ahora si- dijo Esme mostrándome unas identificaciones falsas

- y yo so Esme Cullen, tu esposa- dijo mostrándome su identificación

- al parecer Laurent pensó en todo- dijo el chico rubio

- hay una carta- dijo Esme sacando un papel- si leen esto es porque no lo logre, cuiden de Alice y de todos los niños con poderes, la casa es suya… mi plan era hacernos pasar por una gran familia, y averiguar, forks es la clave para descubrir el misterio- leyó

- ¿una familia?, definitivamente el hombre no contaba con que seriamos bastantes para ser una familia que no llamara la atención- dije asustado

- bueno… por ahora lo único que nos queda es seguir su plan… creo que sería buena idea presentarnos todos- dijo Esme- yo soy Esme platt, contacte a Laurent para que me ayudara a encontrar a mi hija, el hombre que lo mató la rapto, ella tenía poderes… veía el futuro

- soy Carlisle Masen, soy viudo y ellos son mi hijos, conocimos a Laurent, era un gran amigo mío, mi vida era normal hasta que alguien entro al fuerza a nuestra casa, él me dijo que era porque buscaban a mis hijos, gracias al poder de Edward de hacerse invisible pudimos librarla ese día

- mi nombre es Edward, tengo 17 y como ya saben puedo hacerme invisible a mí y a quien toque- dijo mi hijo

- mi amor… preséntate- le dije a Ness

- soy Renesmee, tengo 9 y yo domino el frio, o sea puedo crear hielo y congelar lo que quiera

- criogenia, impactante- dijo la rubia interesada

- tu niña, tienes un poder increíble y letal- dijo Emmett con mucho interés

- tu musculito ¿qué haces?- pregunto con frialdad la chica rubia aun apoyada en la pared

- yo muñeca me llamo Emmett y domino las moléculas a mi gusto- dijo caminando traspasando el mueble que se cruzó en su camino- de igual forma puedo romper hasta una roca con solo apretarla- dijo colocando un dedo en la pared al costado de la barbilla de la muchacha haciendo que esta se rajara a su contacto dejando la marca de su dedo

- mi nombre es bella y tengo 16 años… yo soy algo eléctrica por lo que pido a dios que no me toquen si no quieren morir fritos- dijo algo avergonzada

- tranquila cariño, y gracias por comunicarlo- dijo Esme con dulzura

- yo soy Alice, tengo 16 y leo las mentes así que pido por favor que no piensen en voz muy alta- dijo alegre y todos rieron ante el comentario de la muchacha

- ¿y ustedes dos muchachos como llegaron aquí?- pregunté con desconfianza a los dos rubios que tenían el aspecto algo siniestro

- yo los traje… escaparon del hombre que rapta niños- dijo Esme tomando del hombro al chico rubio en muestra de confianza

- ¿cómo podemos confiar en ellos?- pregunte aterrado de pensar que ellos pudieran hacernos daño

- ellos son la clave para poder encontrar a mi hija, yo confió en ellos y deseo que todos lo hagan, no tienen la culpa de haber caído en manos de ese hombre- dijo Esme protectoramente

- mi nombre es Jasper, tengo 17 años estuve bajo el mando de Aro desde los 10 años… yo tengo el poder de la telequinesia… puedo mover los objetos con mi mente- dijo mientras un vaso con agua iba flotando hacia él y luego lo tomaba con sus manos una vez este se puso frente a el

- y tu muñeca, ¿qué haces?- pregunto Emmett a la chica Rubia

- me llamo Rosalie, idiota- dijo molesta la muchacha- vente y te lo voy a mostrar- dijo ofreciéndole su mano, él la tomo- ahora di que eres un imbécil que se masturba por las noches- dijo, cuando escuche eso tape los oídos de mi hija

- eso jamás pasara- dijo Emmett riendo, rose se sorprendió por aquello e inmediatamente mirando el anillo que llevaba el muchacho en la mano comento

- es difícil encontrar una joya hecha de ese material… ¿es acero verdad?- preguntó Rose… ¿Qué intentaba hacer ahora?, no iba mostrar su poder- quítate ese anillo y te demostraré que pasara- dijo y el muchacho aunque vacilo un instante se lo quito- ahora di que eres un imbécil que se masturba por las noches

- soy un imbécil que se masturba por las noches- dijo con naturalidad el chico… ¿qué había pasado?… ¿por qué le hiso caso?, rose sonrió y luego Emmett pareció notar lo que ahí dicho – yo no dije eso, no yo…

- ahora ve y trae algo de tomar a todos- le ordeno Rose

- iré a traer algo de tomar a todos- dijo Emmett y se dirigió a la cocina con la mayor disponibilidad

- ya vasta Rosalie- dijo molesto Jasper

- solo me divertía… que aguafiestas… alto Emmett- él se paró en seco y volvió a la lucidez

- ¿por qué hice eso?- pregunto asustado Emmett al recordar lo que había hecho

- rose domina la voluntad de las personas con solo tocarlos- dijo Jasper, en ese momento alguien toco la puerta y todos nos quedamos helados… mejor dicho aterrados

- ¿hay alguien ahí?... que soy la vecina y les quiero dar la bienvenida al pueblo- dijo la voz de una mujer, Esme camino hacia la puerta y la abrió y ahí entraron una mujer y un hombre

- mucho gusto, mi nombre es Renee y él es mi esposo Charly, ustedes deben ser los Cullen, la cacera me dijo que muy pronto se vendrían a vivir aquí, estuvimos esperándolos con muchas ansias… mi amor ¿bajaste el pastel del auto?- luego pregunto a su marido sin dejar de sonreír

- lo olvide- dijo el hombre avergonzado

- nuca puedes hacer nada solo… ven vamos a sacarlo, ahora venimos- dijo y salieron dejándonos confundidos

- chicos tenemos que jugar un juego muy bien, jugaremos a que somos una familia muy unida y esta personas se lo tienen que creer- dijo rápidamente Esme

- nadie creerá que soy hermano de esta, mira los rubios- dijo Emmett mirando a Rose

- bueno, Carlisle es rubio, pero tienes razón, ellos dos son los primos ¿entendieron?- pregunto nerviosa

- ya llegamos- dijo la mujer y Esme se abalanzó a mis brazos y me dio un beso en los labios, dejándome helado pero le seguí la corriente tomándola de la cintura y sonreí a las visitas

- yo también te amo mi amor- me dijo, mirándome con cariño

- oh que linda familia- agrego la vecina creyéndose todo el teatrito

BELLA POV:

Desde que había escapado de mi casa pensé que ya mi vida no tenía sentido, estaba aterrada por mis poderes, porque alguien se enterara de ellos y terminara en algún laboratorio con miles de científicos investigándome; cuando llegue a esa casa estaba deshabitada y pensé que quizás me podría esconder allí por unos días, pero ese mismo día todas estas personas llegaron y me termine dando cuenta que lo que me pasaba no era únicamente a mí, sino a muchos… por primera vez desde que supe de mis poderes no me sentía rara, si no en familia.

- bueno la cacera me dijo que les tenía que mostrar la casa y cualquier cosita me dieran sus inquietudes- dijo la vecina sin dejar de sonreír, mire hacia todos los chicos que la escuchaban con atención y luego me detuve en el chico de cabello cobrizo llamado Edward, aquélla mañana que lo vi por primera vez me sentí en confianza con él, parecía un chico agradable, pero luego comenzó a actuar como un idiota, se notaba que en su ciudad él había sido el chico popular y rebelde y me lo confirmó cuando me dijo aquellos de señora calambres, ahora me miraba con picardía y diversión y eso me estaba disgustando bastante.

- vamos entonces- dijo la mujer y subimos al segundo piso- la casa tiene solo 5 cuartos, así que tendrá que acomodarse- dijo la mujer cuando caminábamos por el pasadizo- veo que son una familia muy grande- sonrió incomoda la vecina al notar tanta gente caminando por el pasillo

- sí, mis sobrinos tuvieron que mudarse cuando sus padres murieron- dijo Esme quien iba del brazo de Carlisle

- oh cuanto lo siento, este es la recamara creo que aquí podría acomodarse dos de las niñas- acoto cuando llegamos a un cuarto amplio con dos camas

- que niñas ni que nada, podemos acomodarnos como sea… yo puedo quedarme con bella- dijo Edward- es mi hermanita querida- acoto abrasándome por los hombros y haciéndome entrar a la recamara, Esme le dio una mirada asesina pero yo no deje de sonreír para que no notaran que quería matarlo, ya era oficial, era un mal educado, prepotente.

- sigamos- dijo mi Carlisle lanzándole también una mirada asesina a su hijo

- yo no me pienso acomodar contigo- le dije molesta cuando todos se habían alejado

- hey hey hey… creí que nos llevábamos bien desde el principio- sonrió altanero

- la verdad es que no me caíste desde que te vi- le dije soltándome de su abraso

- ¿por qué no?, yo le caigo a todo el mundo- dijo orgulloso acercándose a mi peligrosamente- y en especial a las chicas

- ¿pues tu que te cree? ¿que todas las mujeres están locas por ti?- pregunte dando un paso atrás cuando se acercó mas

- todas no, pero tu si- dije acercándose más y yo retrocedí

- pues eres un chulo, un mimado y engreído de mierda- dije molesta y retrocedí más mientras me acorralaba, tanto que choque con la cama y cay- y que sepas que no me gustas para nada- le grite cuando me puse de pie inmediatamente, nos quedamos helados cuando notamos que en la puerta estaban mirándonos Carlisle, Esme y los vecinos

- como compañero… no me gusta nada como compañero de habitación, es que es bien molesto… mamá- dije y Edward me puso la mano por los hombres abrasándome y sonrió

- ¿ya peleando por la habitación?- nos siguió la corriente Esme haciéndose la molesta

- tranquilos, todos los hermanos se llevan así- dijo la vecina y siguieron su camino, todos bajamos y nos reunimos en la sala

- está muy hermosa la casa… ¿les gusta niños?- dijo Esme

- está muy linda- dijo rose de forma desinteresada

- ¿qué tal Ness?, esta linda ¿verdad?- le pregunto Carlisle a su hija.

- sí, esta linda y a todos mis hermanos y mis primos les gusta, porque tengo 2 hermanos y dos hermanas y un primo y una prima... ¿verdad? Papá- dijo de forma extraña, tanta que la vecina estaba de seguro pensado que la niña era bien rara.

- sí hija, sí- sonrió Carlisle tapándole la boca- le gusta mucho contar- agregó

- ¿Alice te gusta la casa?- pregunto rápidamente Esme

- a mi papá le hubiera gustado- dijo con tristeza Alice, haciendo que todos nos quedáramos helados, ella no había notado que se supone que Carlisle era su padre

- ¿Cómo?- pregunto confundida la mujer

- si mi amor a tu padre le gusta ¿no Carlisle?- dijo inmediatamente Esme

- me encanta hija- apoyo Carlisle

- bueno entonces los dejamos, oh verdad… la luz no funciona tenemos que ir por alguien para ver eso- dijo la mujer cuando se disponía a salir de la casa

- no se preocupe aquí la luz no va a faltar- dijo Edward mirándome y lo iba a golpear por ello pero Jasper le dio un golpe en la nuca adelantándoseme

- bueno entonces que pasen una linda noche, los vemos mañana- se despidió y salió por la puerta. Esme cerro tras de ellos la puerta y luego se apoyó en la puerta para luego dar una gran suspiro de tranquilidad apoyada en la misma

ROSALIE POV:

La tensión que se había creado por la llegada de los molestos vecinos de repente se disipo, todos caminamos más tranquilos a la sala y nos acomodamos

- Esto es absurdo, esa mujer nos va descubrir, será mejor que nos vayamos a otro lugar- dijo nerviosos Carlisle, creo que era una persona algo cobarde para mi gusto

- tranquilo, yo sé que en esta casa vamos a encontrar respuestas, Laurent la compró por algo, tenemos que investigar y quedarnos aquí- dijo Esme

-bueno ya está dicho… seremos una linda familia- dije apoyada con desinterés en la pared

- será raro tener tenerte de primita- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa de picardía, este chico con solo mirarlo me ponía los pelos de punta- por lo menos no seremos hermanos así tu y yo nos podemos entender- ¿trataba de seducirme?... era formal no era más que un bruto don juan de la calle

- solo en tus mejores sueños tu y yo nos vamos a entender- dije de forma altiva

- ya niños… por favor- dijo suplicante Esme ante nuestra pelea

- perfecto, tenemos una vecina entrometida y loca, así que tenemos que ser unos grandes actores,- dijo Carlisle sin dejar su nerviosismo de lado

Luego de que todos fuimos a acomodarnos, baje a la sala quería descansar, estaba metida en mis pensamientos cuando tocaron la puerta, vi por la venta y era nuevamente la vecina molesta, pero ahora venía con toda la familia, abrí con cansancio y note mejor que venía con su hija que debía de tener mi edad y un niño que debía de tener la edad de Ness

- Veníamos a presentar a mis hijos y ayudar con la luz- me dijo sin perder esa sonrisa que me empezaba a irritar

- esm… tía, tío, los vecinos- llame sin dejar de mirarlos detenidamente

- ¿qué pasa?-salió Esme de la cocina y todos comenzaron a bajar del segundo piso

- veníamos a presentar a la familia- dijo emocionada- ella es mi hija Victoria y el Santiago mi hijo menor, hijos ellos son los Cullen y sus hijos- presento la vecina orgullosa, luego se quedó callada esperando que Esme presentara a su familia también.

- ella es mi hija Renesmee, Alice, bella, mi hijo Edward, mi sobrina Rose y su hermano Jasper y…- en eso en lo alto de las escaleras apareció Emmett sin polo, note como victoria le sonrió seductoramente y él le correspondió- él es mi hijo mayor… Emmett

- mucho gusto- bajo corriendo

- ¿no te ibas a bañar?, esas no son fachas para salir a ver a los vecinos- le dije molesta pero sin perder la sonrisa, si íbamos a fingir teníamos que hacerlo bien

- si quieres me acompañas y nos bañamos juntos- dijo en mi oído de forma seductora. No pude más y me subí a la recamara para no seguir escuchando sus babosadas.

Deje hablando a mis "tíos" con los vecinos ya que no se ibane insistían en ayudar con la electricidad, me recosté en mi nuevo cuarto mientras esperaba que Emmett saliera del baño, cuando necesité entrar fui a tocarle para que saliera pero la puerta no estaba cerrada así que se abrió sola y vaya sorpresa que me di, el salía recién de la ducha y me quede tan fría que no pude apartar mi mirada de su entrepierna, el solo sonrió y ante mi necesidad de que se tapara o iba quedar como una tonta le grite

- tapate- le ordene y él lo hiso

- no me des ordenes- dijo molesto una vez que se puso una toalla en las caderas

- te recuerdo que fuiste el ultimo al que toque y seguirás a mis órdenes hasta que me de la gana- le dije satisfecha por hacerlo rabiar

- traje toallas- dijo la hija de los vecino haciéndome asustar, se le ilumino el rostro a la ilusa al ver a Emmett- toma esta es nueva- le ofreció una toalla

- gracias, con esta basta- dijo sonriéndole con picardía y luego se metió a su cuarto

- rose, deberíamos ver lo de las camas- dijo bella saliendo del cuarto que ocuparíamos juntas

- ya voy- le dije cuando se puso a mi costado

- toma toallas nuevas- le ofreció la vecinita a bella y ella las tomo

- gracias- dijo bella cortésmente y caminamos hacia la recamara

- espera se te cayo esto- dijo victoria haciéndonos parar, cuando volteamos la chica ofrecía un papel, parecía una foto, bella camino hacia ella y la tomo

- ¿quiénes son?- preguntó intrigada la muchacha

- mi familia- dijo nostálgica bella mirando la foto

- su familia de intercambio es que estuvo en Inglaterra- dije inmediatamente cuando note la indiscreción y poco tacto de Bella

- mira tú… se parecen mucho a ti, ¿los extrañas verdad?- pregunto sonriente la chica, de repente las luces comenzaron a tintinear, mire a bella que contenía las lágrimas, luego comenzaron a tintinear tanto que todos los focos explotaron, no pude hacer más que tomarla de la mano a la vecina

- será mejor que te vayas y te lleves tu familia- le ordene

- será mejor que me vaya y me lleve a mi familia- repitió sonriente y camino hacia las escaleras

- tranquilízate bella, caray- le dije empujándola a la recamara

JASPER POV:

Después de darme un baño, baje a la sala y allí me encontré con Alice, ella leía un libro con tranquilidad, aún tenía esa mirada triste de seguro por haber perdido a su padre. Comencé a hablarle y entablamos una pequeña conversación. Me parecía excitante que pudiera leer las mentes así que comenzamos a hablar de ellos.

- entonces lees la mente a la perfección como si hablaran en voz alta- le dije muy interesado

- Bueno casi siempre, tu hermana por ejemplo no es como muy accesible, incluso me cuesta mucho leerle, es como si no pensara en nada- me comento… que raro ¿por qué mi hermana no podía ser leída?

- que exagerada que eres- fue lo único que pude decir

- no digo mentiras, mira tú estás pensado en que lo que te conté es muy raro, y Emmett ahora piensa en que tu hermana lo vio desnudo, Edward piensa en cómo hacer rabiar a bella quien está muy triste pensado en sus padres y mira hasta los vecinos gritan con sus pensamientos, el padre de esa familia está pensado que Esme es mucho más linda que su esposa, que le hubiera gustado haberse casado con alguien como ella y el niño… el niño- se quedó asustada y volteo bruscamente a ver hacia la puerta de la cocina donde el hijo de los vecinos había escuchado toda nuestra conversación

- mamá…- entro a la cocina corriendo y nosotros fuimos tras de el- esa chica dice que escucha lo que piensan los demás- ante la ocurrencia todos rieron y también lo hicimos nosotros

- te está bromeando- dijo la vecina de forma divertida

- no… dijo que mi papá pensaba que su mamá era mucho más linda que tú y que le hubiera gustado casarse con alguien como ella- le conto, aunque eso incomodo a la mujer y el hombre pareció estar descubierto parecieron no creerle

- está bromeando, ¿no cariño? Tú no estás pensando eso- dijo avergonzada la mujer y este solo sonrió, fue en ese momento que todas las bobillas comenzaron a tintinear desesperadas y al final terminaron explotando. Unos minutos más tarde los vecinos se estaban yendo.

- siento por lo de las instalaciones eléctricas es que aquí mi marido es un bueno para nada, pero mañana las arreglará…fue un gusto verlos, otro día hablamos con más calma- se despedía mientras nos daba un beso a todos- … adiós cariño- le dijo a Ness- hay por dio esta niña esta helada- comento cuando la toco

- es que estuvo en el refrigerador husmeando de seguro- dijo Emmett

- hay, pero parce una muerta- comento la mujer asustada

- Alice lleva a la niña a ponerse chompa- dijo sonriente Esme, luego cuando cerro tras de ella la puerta casi cayo rendida en el suelo por tantos sobresaltos, luego caminamos todos a la cocina

- pues yo creo que nos fue muy bien- dijo Esme sonriendo calmadamente

- ¿muy bien?, ¿te pareció que salió bien?, ¿Cuándo?... cuando nos quedábamos embobados sin saber que decir, o cuando Alice por casi provoca el divorcio de esa pareja, o el hecho de que creyera que mi hija estaba muerta, o cuando bella se ha cargado todas la instalación eléctrica de la casa… que dicho sea de paso vaya nochecita a oscuras que vamos a pasar- dijo desesperado en su monologo y mirando con dulzura a Bella en su última frase

- simplemente tenemos que practicar y ya está- dijo Esme entusiasta

- no has notado que para representar una familia feliz tenemos que salir por las mañanas a trabajar y estos tienen que ir a colegio- agrego Carlisle con preocupación

- hey hey, yo me largo, ni loco yo regreso al colegio- dijo Emmett enojado, mejor dicho con pánico

- dudo que hubieras ido alguno- dijo mi hermana de forma altanera, ambos se lanzaron miradas de odio

- Todos nos estamos volviendo locos, tenemos a una chica que se ha fugado de la casa- dijo Carlisle mirando a bella- un delincuente juvenil- dijo mirando a Emmett- una niña huérfana raptada- dijo por Alice- y dos muchachos a los cuales nuestro peor enemigo está buscando y de los cuales no sabemos más que los nombres- dijo desesperado mirando a Rose y a mí- lo que estamos haciendo es un delito- termino entrando en pánico

- Bueno, ¿quieres que nos separemos? ¿Que cada uno vaya por su lado?, ¿y qué piensas hacer con Alice? ¿Mandarla a un orfanato por los próximos 3 años? - dijo Esme decepcionada de la actitud de Carlisle- o con estos chicos… están solos, y tras de sus huesitos está el mismo demonio buscándolos- dijo refiriéndose a Rose y a mí- yo pienso protegerlo, ¿qué piensas hacer tu?, ¿hacer que como si nada hubiera pasado?- de repente Alice salió corriendo, todos nos quedamos callados, Emmett los miro con decepción y fue tras de ella, yo también los seguí y me quede oculto tras de la puerta a escuchar lo que decían, un instante más tarde todo permanecimos allí.

- yo no quiero irme a un orfanato nuevamente- dijo comenzando a llorar sentada en el sofá

- nadie te llevara a un orfanato, te lo prometo- le dijo Emmett con cariño sentándose a su costado

- tu dijiste que te irías- le recrimino

- bueno, sí, porqué soy un idiota, eres mi hermanita ya me hice a la idea, no iré dejándote aquí sola- dijo y la abraso, por un instante permanecieron callados, pero las lágrimas de Alice hicieron que Emmett hablara- lo extrañas ¿verdad?

- fue el único papá que tuve, todos los demás pensaban que era rara y me regresaban al orfanato… a él no le importó- dijo hablando con cariño de su padre muerto

- era un gran hombre… yo sé que no es lo mismo, pero capaz y esos dos son bueno papas ¿no?- le dijo con ternura, mire hacia Carlisle y Esme… ellos se habían sonreído por aquel comentario

- ¿te vas a quedar?- pregunto esperanzada

- Laurent te dijo que me buscaras… por algo será- sonrió Emmett con ternura- y creo que será divertido ser el hermano mayor de todos estos bobos y sobretodo de ti la boba mayor- dijo riendo, haciendo que todos nosotros sonriéramos, incluso mi hermana

- y te va encantar molestar a rose- comento Alice, haciendo que Emmett se sonrojara

- ahí donde la vez recia y altanera es más dócil que el pan… voy a bajarle un poco los humos a la engreída- le contesto Emmett de forma arrogante

- pues eso quiero verlo- comento rose de forma altiva

- Ya lo veras querida- le respondió Emmett sin voltear, al parecer había notado ya de nuestra presencia

- Emmett me prometió que ustedes no nos van a dejar solos- comento Alice y todos miramos a Carlisle, después de permanecer callado unos segundos hablo

- Bueno, lo vamos a intentar- dijo Carlisle en signo de rendición

- está bien, pero eso si… nada más de…- iba hablar Esme pero Alice la interrumpió

- está bien, no hablaré más sobre lo que piensa la gente y no trataré de escuchar sus pensamientos, pero no los griten si quieren que nos los escuche- dijo Alice y todos rieron

- y voy a pedirles algo… quiero que eviten utilizar sus poderes, Ness cariño nada de congelar a nadie… eso implica nada de enfriar cosas incluso ni tu bebida si está caliente, bella cariño contigo la cosa es más difícil, no podemos estar cambiando la instalación eléctrica cada vez que te pongas nerviosa, a controlarse por favor; Edward nada de invisibilidad, y Jasper cuando quieras algo las vas y la coges… no quiero ver cosas flotando en mi casa; Emmett, las puertas cariño… existen puertas y sirven para que la gente pase por ahí, no andes cruzando paredes y tu rose, no quiero que juegues con la voluntad de las personas, la gente no puede estar haciendo lo que tú quieras- dijo Esme a cada uno de los presentes sacando sonrisas a todos

ESME POV:

Había sido un día cansado, pero por fin había terminado, todos estaban en sus recamaras; entre a la recamara que ocuparía Ness con Alice y allí encontré a la niña poniéndose la pijama.

- ¿te ayudo?- pregunté al ver que no podía quitarse las trencitas para dormir, ella asintió y me miro con cariño por ello

- gracias- me dijo sonriéndome cálidamente

- Bueno ya estas lista para dormir- le dije acariciando su mejilla- mira yo sé que no soy tu mamá pero en verdad quiero que me mires así

- yo no conocí a mi mamá, murió cuando yo nací- me conto con tristeza

- lo siento tanto… yo tengo una hija como tú, se llama blanca y la extraño mucho- le dije con lágrimas en los ojos

- yo sé que cuando ella regrese seremos grandes amigas… quería peguntarte si podía llamarte mamá… nunca tuve una- me dijo con vergüenza

- claro cariño- le sonreí acariciando su mejilla

- ¿cómo estás?- escuche la voz de Carlisle en la puerta y voltee a verlo

- ya me voy a dormir papá- sonrió subiéndose a la cama

- gracias por arroparla- me dijo mientras me ponía en pie, lo siguiente que hice fue salir del dormitorio pero no me fui del todo porqué me quede tras la puerta para escuchar

- ¿qué tal te parece esta familia?- le pregunto, cubriéndola con las frazadas

- me gusta mucho, los chicos son muy lindos y por fin no me siento rara- dijo feliz, Carlisle le sonrió cálidamente

- entonces ¿estás de acuerdo en que nos quedemos un buen tiempo?- le pregunto

- para siempre- dijo entusiasmada- además ya tengo una mamá y no quiero perderla- aquellas palabras me rompieron el corazón y no pude evitar derramar las lágrimas que me había contendió desde que me habían arrebatado a mi hija

JACOB POV:

Javier me llevo hasta esa morgue he hiso que entrara, destapo el cuerpo de un hombre moreno y dijo que lo tocara, hice lo que dijo y lo toque para luego cambiar de forma y convertirme en él.

- ¿ahora qué hago?- pregunte cuando me trasforme

- Ahora iras en búsqueda de ellos- dijo indiferente


	3. CAP 3: PAPÁ REGRESO

CAP 3: PAPÁ REGRESO

ROSALIE POV:

La verdad, decir si lo que estábamos haciendo iba a salir bien, era definitivamente ser muy optimistas, pero si puedo resaltar que todos aquí merecían un poquito de confianza; todo es tan raro, que se supone que buscamos con esta farsa, todo es tan confuso. Las recámaras se habían distribuido ya hacia unas horas, eran 5, una para Esme, otra para Edward y Carlisle, otra para Emmett y Jasper, otra para Alice y Ness y la otra para bella y para mí.

- qué día tan cansado… que tanto miras- pregunte al ver que bella miraba nostálgica una foto recostada en su cama

- es solo una foto- dijo avergonzada y la puso en el bolsillo de la chaqueta

- si tanto los extraños ¿porque no regresas con ellos?, a comparación de la mayoría de personas que estamos aquí no tenemos una familia con la que ir… y tu niña si la tienes- le dije con molestia, simplemente no podía evitar mi desagrado a la muchacha tonta esta, dejar a su familia jamás se me hubiera pasado a mí por la cabeza

- ¿porque eres así?, pareces tan insensible…. Si vamos a compartir cuarto, mínimo nos tenemos que llevar bien- me dijo con voz calmada tomando asiento en la cama

- solo hice una sugerencia… pero está bien, tienes razón, nos vamos a tener que llevar bien, cuéntame algo de ti- le dije en rendición y me senté frente a ella en mi cama

- bueno, no tengo mucho que decir… vivía con mis padres y mi hermana, éramos una familia muy unida, pero hace unos meses empezare a notar de mis poderes y me dio mucho miedo, sabía que no podía controlarlos, y por ello comencé a utilizar guantes mientras encontraba en algún lugar alguna respuesta, hasta que un día, bueno por casi mato a mi hermana- conto su historia con tristeza y cuando mencionó lo de su hermana vi cierto empañamiento en sus ojos

- ¿y por eso huiste?- pregunte sentándome a su lado

- ¿te parece poco?- pregunto con incredulidad, no quise que mi pregunta sonara como un reproche pero al parecer ella lo tomo así

- a ver niña, tienes padres, un hermana, quizás un perro, una linda casa con tu cuarto, quizás un pórtico, ibas a la escuela, quizás teníais muchos amigos, un novio y te sientes la más desdichada y huiste… me parece tonto- trate de mostrarme dura con ella, perdón pero ese era mi carácter

- quizás lo es, pero no quiero hacerle daño a nadie y menos a mi familia, adema ya viste… hay gente tras de nosotros y no quiero que le pase a mis padre lo que al padre de Alice o al esposo de Esme- dijo con decisión, su fuerza y sentido de protección a su familia hiso que la viera de otra manera, quizás y solo quizás no era una niña bien cansada de su vida feliz

- a ti nadie te busca, aro no sabe de ti y será mejor que siga siendo así, no quiero imaginar en que macabro plan suyo podrías ser utilizada- le trate de tranquilizar, me puse en pie y camine hacia la ventana

- ¿tú lo conoces mucho?- pregunto de repente

- algo, era su mano derecha- le confesé con indiferencia

- ¿desde cuándo lo conoces?- pregunte poniéndose en pie

-muchos años, 8 quizás… mis padres murieron cuando tenía 9 años, mi hermano y yo fuimos a parar a un orfanato…. él nos adoptó, desde ese momento creí que tendría una familia, pero no… al principio te endulza y lo terminas idolatrando, pero luego te das cuenta que haces cosas muy malas que no valen la pena- le cote con frialdad, trataba de no recordar aquellos momentos a su lado, simplemente me repudiaba a mí misma y lo repudiaba a él.

- ¿Qué te hacia hacer?- Pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos

- mis poderes hacen que las personas hagan todo lo que yo quiera con solo tocarlos, estafas, robos, secuestros… y asesinatos- le revele con un tono gélido, vi que ella palidecía

- no creo que mataras a nadie- me dijo sonriendo cálidamente

- con solo tocarte bella yo puedo hace que tu saltes por esa ventana o te claves un cuchillo aquí en el corazón- le dije, el susto que revelaba sus ojos era revelador ella me tenía miedo y podía olerlo

- ¿tu hiciste esas cosa?- dijo casi en voz inaudible

- esas y más- le dije con algo de rabia y molestia en mis palabras, pero no hacia ella si no hacia mi misma

- bueno pero no es tu culpa, escapaste de ese mundo- me dijo sonriéndome amigablemente y se acercó hasta estar frente a mi

- lo hice, pero eso no quita todo el mal que he hecho- le dije con angustia, me gire a la ventana y respire profundo- algunas veces me gustaría no tener ningún poder y así rehacer mi vida en otro lugar- le confesé

- aquí todo va ser distinto, ahora somos una familia y tú y yo somos primas y podemos ser amigas- Me dijo cálidamente

- ¿tu amiga?- le pregunte con sarcasmo mientras volteaba a mirarla-no me interesa llevarme bien con niña pipiris- le dije sonriéndole divertida

- está bien… quizás sea una niña popis, pero puedo ser una gran amiga- dijo con una amplia sonrisa

- eso si antes no nos sacamos lo ojos- Le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa

ESME POV:

El día anterior había sido demasiado agobiante, así que decidí relajarme por la mañana antes de que todos despertaran y comencé a leer los apuntes del portafolio de Laurent hasta que vi algo que me llamo a atención, en una hoja con letras grandes decía "buscar V. Dorita"… ¿Quién era v. dorita?

- ¿qué haces?- pregunto de repente Carlisle entrando a la casa, había salido hacia una hora de compras

- Leo los papeles que dejo Laurent y mira lo que encontré- le dije entusiasmo mostrándole unos papeles

- ¿buscar v. dorita?... ¿qué es eso?- pregunto confundido

- ¿Quién es?... no lo sé, pero si Laurent escribió esto en estos papeles es porque es importante- le dije con entusiasmo que aquella persona pudiera saber dónde estaba mi hija

- mira lo que traje- me dijo cambiado de tema rápidamente mostrándome unas bolas, en realidad muchas bolsas

- ¿ropa?- pregunte al sacar unas prendas de la bolsa

- hay chicos aquí que no tienen que ponerse- me dijo sonriéndome

- es verdad, les llevare algo antes de que bajen a desayunar- le dije tomando la bolsas y me dirigí a las gradas

- traje comida también- grito cuando ya estuve en el segundo piso, camine por el bello pasadizo y mire la puerta de las chicas abierto así que fue al primer lugar al que me dirigí

- hola chicas ¿qué tal amanecieron?- pregunte con una amplia sonrisa, rose llevaba una toalla envuelta y parcia recién bañada, mientras bella ya estaba cambiada con algunas prendas supongo que trajo en la pequeña mochila con la que llego a la casa

- bien- saludaron ambas al mismo tiempo

- miren lo que traje- les dije poniendo las bolas en la cama

- no me pondré eso- dijo alarmada rose por una blusa muy bella color celeste de ceda que acaba de sacar

- sé que te gusta tu look de soy una chica rebelde- le dije recordando al ver el pircing de su nariz los pantalones negros apretados, el corset negro tan apretado y los tacones aguja del mismo color que llevaba ayer- pero lo que menos debes hacer es seguir con tu look, será lo mejor para pasar desapercibida

- bueno es un buen punto, pero no llevare esa blusa tan floral, dásela a ella- dijo molesta y busco algo en las bolsas hasta que encontró una blusa roja que pareció que le agradó

- también les daré dinero, para que se compren ropa de su gusto, la que traje será para estos días- continué diciéndoles- bueno vamos a desayunar- les dije y Salí de su recámara, una media hora más tarde ya todos estábamos en la cocina desayunando y me sentí muy complacida al ver a rose con unos jeans azules apretados, la blusa roja que le gustó y unas sandalias un poco más bajas de las que traía ayer

- bueno chicos, antes de seguir con esta farsa, debemos como lo dije ayer seguir reglas- dije cuando de repente note a jasper que sacaba jugo de la nevera, mire a Carlisle y este noto así que le dio una palmada en la nuca haciendo que el jugo cayera al suelo

- creo que se olvidaron de la regla número uno, nada de mover la cosas y que esta vuelen por el aire, ni tampoco que manipulen voluntades y menos a los que se supone somos sus padres, nada de encender luces a menos que sea con suich o volverte invisible o leer mentes o cruzar paredes o congelar cosas… de verdad chicos, es muy peligroso; imagínense que algún vecinos lo vea por la ventana, si se dan cuenta nos votaran de esta casa y algo aun peor… ustedes no podrán nunca más vivir en paz… ¿entendido?- les rete muy preocupada de que no entendieran aun la situación

- bueno, yo no lo puedo evitar a veces y creo que tampoco algunos de nosotros- dijo Bella avergonzada

- ¿Qué pasa si nos pasa en algún lugar?- dijo rose con aquella mirada impenetrable y ese tono gélido y sin emociones propio de ella

- si nosotros no salimos a ningún lado- comento Carlisle exasperado

- ¿bueno no vamos a salir de aquí nunca o qué?- pregunto Edward preocupado

- ¿nunca, nunca? no, pero lo que yo digo es que nos quedemos aquí mientras dominan sus poderes- dijo atropelladamente el que se supone es mi flamante marido

- ¿podemos regresar a casa por mi bici?- pregunto Ness con inocencia

- no puedes regresar a casa porque los hombres que nos siguen saben dónde vivís- dijo Alice con tristeza

- chicos… ninguno de nosotros puede regresar a casa… - apoye a Alice con el mismo tono de tristeza que ella uso

- por mí no se preocupen yo no puedo regresar a casa aunque quisiera, es que toque a mi hermana y por casi la ma… bueno, que le hice mucho daño- dijo bella avergonzada y triste

- y 4 de los que estamos aquí no tenemos casa- dijo Emmett de repente, él estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados

- bueno… a ver si me explico, yo no estoy diciendo que no salgamos a ningún lado, pero mientras menos nos relacionemos menos posibilidades de regarla vamos a tener- dijo Carlisle con ese tono nervioso que ya era costumbre en el

- hola, ¿puedo entrar?- hablaron alguien en la puerta trasera… la vecina entrometida que no sabía tocar se metió sin recibir respuesta- ¿cómo están?- pregunto cuando se dejó ver

- bien- dijeron todos al unísono

- les traje un pastelito para el desayuno- dijo mientras colocaba una tarta inmensa en la mesa

- gracias- le dije sinceramente, por unos segundos nos quedamos callados

- hay pero que bonita foto de la casa, ¿y por qué están buscando villa dorita?- preguntó tras de mí, por un momento no entendí de que hablaba

- ¿villa dorita?- pregunte confundida

- sí, la casa que está a las afueras del pueblo… allí en la foto esta, está escrita- dijo señalando la foto que estaba ojeando y donde nuevamente estaba escrita la frase "V. Dorita"

- es que allí vivía un gran amigo- se me ocurrió mentir rápidamente

- hay que raro, en esa casa no vive nadie desde hace más de 7 años- dijo confundida

- es que era un amiga de mi infancia- volví a mentir, después de que los chicos comieron todos se esparcieron por la casa y en la cocina solo nos quedamos Carlisle, renne y yo

- gracias por lo del pastel- dije con un tono de despedida

- no fue nada… pero lo del pastel fue una excusa para venir hablar con ustedes, les traigo un regalo- comento con emoción

- ¿un regalo?- preguntó confundido Carlisle

- sí, no se acuerdan de lo que estábamos hablando ayer, tengo una amigo en el instituto y le dije sobre matricular a sus hijos y sobrinos- comento con seriedad, juro que vi empalidecer a Carlisle

- ¿y que te dijeron?- pregunté tratando de sonar entusiasmada

- que a esta altura es muy difícil encontrar 7 plazas para tantos niños- dijo con decepción

- bueno ya veremos que hacemos- dijo Carlisle nervioso poniéndose en pie

- pero yo insistí, y me dijo que mañana quería hablar con ustedes y que lleven a los niños para examinarlos- dijo con emoción inmediatamente, el pastelito que Carlisle comía se le cayó de la boca y yo trate de sonreír incomoda

- ¿estamos hablando de llevar a nuestros niños a la escuela con otros niños?- pregunto pálido Carlisle, cuando se fue Renne me quede conversando con él que estaba desesperado y ya me empezaba contagiar

- es que estos niños no necesitan aprender matemáticas, estos niños necesitan aprender cómo no freír o congelar al profesor de matemáticas- me reí por el comentario de Carlisle- esme es un riego muy grande- dijo con preocupación y deje de reír

- más grande es que la gente se dé cuenta que no están escolarizados- le dije mientras cortaba unas verduras

- pero para el tiempo que vamos a estar- dijo enérgicamente- porque solo será un tiempo ¿verdad?- dijo poniéndose a mi costado con tono de preocupación

- el problema es que no sabemos cuánto tiempo es un tiempo- le dije llevando las verduras cortadas a al fregadero

- renne comento algo sobre la casa que dices es la que buscamos- me dijo para que le comentara lo que sabia

- está abandonada desde hace muchos años… yo ya no entiendo nada- le dije rendida

- yo tampoco- dijo apoyándose cansado en el fregadero

- es que hay tanta información en ese portafolio, pero son tantas anotaciones sueltas que es tan difícil entender- le dije con impotencia tomándome de la cabeza

- ¿entonces estamos hablando de quedarnos mucho tiempo?- pregunto Carlisle preocupado

- pues no lo sé, pero necesitamos inscribirlos en un colegio- le dije con la misma preocupación

EMMETT POV:

Cuando nos llamaron a la sala a una reunión jamás me imagine que lo que nos iban a contar tenía que ver con el hecho de que yo regresara a un aula de clases

- ¿un colegio?… ni hablar que si es eso prefiero regresar al reformatorio allí no me obligaban a estudiar- les dije enérgicamente, ni loco yo me metía en un lugar así

- bueno y… ¿cómo nos van a aceptar Esme?- preguntó bella ignorando mi comentario

- mamá- la corrigió- regla número dos, nos llaman mamá y papá, o tía y tío – todos la miramos extrañados- es que lo que queremos es que la gente se crea que somos una familia y cualquiera afuera nos puede estar escuchando- no aguantaba más esa farsa que me puse en pie y me dispuse a salir

- ¿y tú dónde vas?- preguntó Rosalie poniéndoseme en frente evitándome el paso a la salida

- yo con un padre tuve bastante y no quiero más- le dije molesto

- estamos hablando de cosas importante… regla número tres pasamos tiempo en familia para conocernos y aprendernos a querer- dijo Esme de forma enérgica y molesta

- una regla más y ya no van a tener que contar conmigo nunca más, porqué cojo la puerta y me largo- le dije encolerizado, es que detestaba que me pusieran reglas y esta gente ya me estaba comenzando llegar a los…

- Regla número cuatro, nadie abandona- grito Esme irritada

- ¿a no?- le pregunte con sarcasmo

- mira, ¿tú no entiendes que si cualquier de nosotros desaparece de repente, la gente se va a comenzar a hacer preguntas?- pregunto Jasper caminado hacia mí de forma tranquilizadora

- y si eso sucede, caemos todos- lo apoyo Edward por primera vez con seriedad

- a mí no me van a tirar al muerto, para lo que va durar esto, hasta que alguien aquí le lie- dije señalando a la bola de idiotas que me miraban- pero eso si… conmigo no cuenten para el lapicerito, la mochilita y el libro- dije y me jale de ese lugar a mi recamara. Unas horas más tarde cenábamos todos menos Esme y Carlisle

- qué asco, esto es con sangre- dijo Ness sobre su asado- ¿si tú lo tocas se asa?- preguntó a bella, todos nos sonreímos pero bella al parecer no le gusto la broma

- ¿de verdad nos vas jorobar a todos por no querer pisar un colegio?- pregunto rose muy molesta pero aun con ese rostro indescifrable e impenetrable… la verdad tenía un rostro perfecto

-regla número cinco… deja de joder mi paciencia- le dije con ira harto de que todo el día sigan con el mismo tema, no había otra cosa de que hablar en esa casa

- ¿cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?- pregunto con desesperación la rubia que ya me comenzaba a irritar en demasía… bonita hasta que abría la boca y emitía sonidos

- ya déjalo de cargar, no le tiene que gustar el colegio a todos, si a mí me dan otra opción tampoco lo piso- dijo Edward tomando calmadamente un sorbo de su bebida

- bueno eso porque eres un vago, pero la verdad es que Emmett está siendo muy egoísta- dijo bella con un tono de molestia

- pueden dejar de pelearse, debemos compartir, regla número tres si no nos llevamos bien nadie creerá eso de que somos una familia- dijo Jasper con tranquilidad sin hasta ese momento haber dicho nada

- yo no quiero volver a un orfanato, pueden dejar de ser tan egoístas- dijo Alice con tristeza, eso era un golpe bajo, no quería hacerle daño a Alice

CARLISLE POV:

Francamente no tenía hambre, lo que si es que ya estaba pensando en cómo salir corriendo de esa casa al día siguiente, algo dentro de mí decía que no funcionaría y con la idea de mandarlos al colegio me convencía más que todo esto terminaría con mi trasero en una celda o el loco que estaba tras nosotros me terminaría matando.

- ¿no cenas?- dije entrando al patio trasero donde Esme estaba sentada leyendo unos papeles

- no, no tengo hambre- dijo sin mirarme, mire hacia la casa y allí vi a Emmett algo extraño, parecía que una gran lucha interna se estaba llevando a cabo en su cabeza

- bueno, él tiene razón en muchas cosas, pero la principal es que no podemos obligarlo si no quiere… mira, es que yo anoche como que todo lo miraba claro pero hoy por la mañana con la luz del día todo cambio, lo veo… más oscuro ¿me entiendes?- le confesé

- no, no te entiendo- dijo confundida cruzándose de brazos

- esme, tenemos en nuestra manos a la freidora humana, la máquina de la verdad, una manipuladora de voluntades hermana de un chico igual de raro que mueve las cosas sin tocarlas ambos que están siendo buscados por un criminal, un delincuente juvenil que cruza paredes, y mis hijos que a decir verdad ya tienen suficiente con sus problemas- le dije asustado y algo exasperado sentándome a su costado

- Carlisle, esta casa, este lugar es la única posibilidad que yo tengo de encontrar a mi hija y es un hogar para estos chicos, yo no sé… yo sé que es muy difícil pero a veces lo único que podemos hacer es tener fe- me dijo con dulzura y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

- papá, Emmett me ha dicho que te diga que mañana ira con nosotros a la escuela- dijo Rennesme emocionada, Esme me dio una amplia y placida sonrisa y se puso en pie para entrar luego a la casa.

Al día siguiente por la mañana todos nos dirigimos a la escuela; gracias a dios Emmett entro en razón y por Alice su consentida accedió a acompañarnos. Ya en la oficina del director, conversamos con el jefe de estudios quien pareció ser una persona muy amable

- Bueno no tengo que decir lo difícil que es conseguir una plaza a estas alturas del año ¿verdad? y más en un colegio como este- dijo diplomáticamente aquel hombre

- sí entendemos completamente, y si no se puede nosotros entendemos- dije entusiasmado de que nos negarán las plazas, la verdad es que la idea de los chicos allí me causaba escalofríos

- no, no, no, tampoco es eso, los chicos están admitidos- dijo sonriendo amablemente y allí vi hecha realidad mi peor pesadilla

- muchísimas gracias… que bien- dijo Esme feliz, la cara que yo puse fue de decepción, en verdad esperaba no exponer tanto a estos muchachos

- renee es muy persuasiva y además nos ha asegurado que las suyas son circunstancia especiales- comentó

- que ni lo diga- dije con ironía

- ¿uniformes? no me jodas- escuche preguntar Emmet a Jasper, quien ya había visto las fotos con los uniformes que habían en las paredes

- no nos han presentado por cierto… ¿cómo se llaman?- pregunto el director al escuchar la palabrota de Emmett

- mis hijos Ness la pequeña, Alice y los mellizos Edward y bella y mi hijo mayor Emmett, y ellos son mis sobrinos hijos de mi hermana, los gemelos Jasper y Rosalie- hablo Esme sonriente y orgullosa

- encantado, yo soy Andrés el jefe de estudios- se presentó el hombre

- encantados- dijeron todos

- los apellidos por favor para comenzar hacer la documentación- dijo el hombre comenzando a escribir en unos papeles

- cullen- dijo inmediatamente Esme

- cullen ¿qué?- preguntó el jefe de estudios

- witlock- dijo Jasper de repente, ese de seguro era su apellido

- cullen witlock… ¿y sus sobrinos?- volvió a indagar

- hale- dijo rose con una sonrisa calculadora, o tal vez era ese su apellido- witlock- pensó rápido la rubia, claro si su supuesta madre era hermana de Esme llevaban ese apellido

- perfecto, ¿su documentación?- nos pidió dejando a todos helados, ahora si se nos caía el teatrito

- ¿documentación?- preguntó Esme sonriendo asustada

- fotos para las fichas, copias de documento de identidad de todos, tutoría de sus sobrinos- comenzó a listar, ¿de dónde rayos sacaríamos todo eso?

- claro… lo que pasa, es que solo tenemos nuestros documentos- dijo Esme señalándome a mí a y a ella- lo que pasa es que tuvimos un problema… nuestra casa se incendió y se quemó todo, no tenemos nada más que nuestros dos documentos- invento audazmente mi supuesta mujer

- bueno aquí la policía pueden hacerles unos nuevos… no se olviden de ello- nos aconsejó amablemente

- ¿olvidarnos?, imposible, imposible- le dije sonriendo con ironía, unos minutos más tarde caminábamos todos por los pasadizos- es que es imposible, imposible- le seguía diciendo por lo de los documentos

- no es imposible, luego vemos como le hacemos- me dijo suelta de huesos- lo que necesitamos ahora son los uniformes y los útiles

- si quieres nosotros vamos- dijo bella de repente

- de paso que compramos ropa- dijo Rose apoyando a Bella

- nosotros las acompañamos para que no se pierdan- dijo Edward pasándole un brazo por los hombros de bella acción que hiso que ella se lo quitara de encima de mala manera

- muy bien, vayan- les dijo Esme cariñosamente y así se fueron

- ¿y ahora qué?- le pregunte a Esme una vez todos se fueron

- bueno ahora vamos- me dijo cuando salimos de oficina

- ¿a dónde?- la seguí confundido

- a sacar los papeles- me dijo con tranquilidad

- no podemos ir a la policía a que nos den documentos falsos- le dije exasperado

- nadie va a pedir nada Carlisle- me dijo sonriéndome de forma extraña, ahora sí que no entiendo nada.

ROSE POV:

Nunca he salido de compras, pero sí que es extenuante; hacia unos minutos nos habíamos cruzado con renne, y la mujer junto con su odiosa hija estaban ayudando con nuestras compras

- ¿Qué tal me queda?- preguntó Emmett a Victoria cuando salido de los vestidores vestido con el uniforme

- huy, pero que guapo, pero te voy a ayudar con el nudo de la corbata- dijo seductora mientras le acomodaba la corbata y le sonreía con picardía, y Emmett también le correspondía, no sé por qué pero tenía unas ganas de alejarla de él, que me sorprendió a mi misma

- ¿Vick que significa esto?- dijo molesto un chico alto con el cabello castaño dorado

- james… ellos son Emmett y su prima Rose- dijo victoria separándose bruscamente de Emmett

- mucho gusto- extendió Emmett la mano

- soy el novio de Vick- dijo medio molesto el chico y la cara de incomodidad de todos sí que me causo placer

- no soporta a la engreída esa- dijo Alice de repente unos minutos después

-pues es la vecina así que a aguantarla- dije mientras miraba en el espejo como me quedaba una chaqueta

- ¿Dónde está Edward?- preguntó de repente bella

- allí- dijo Alice señalando un lugar en donde una lapicera molestaba a un muchacho que no sabía lo que le estaba picando

- esto es el colmo- dije exasperada

- no es mucho menos de lo que intenta hacer Emmett- dijo Alice señalando al otro costado donde Emmett llevaba una chaqueta y cruzaba la pared para salir de la tienda

- ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?- preguntó Jasper tras de nosotras, le señalamos a Emmett y muy enojado Jasper camino hasta la pared de donde regreso a Emm y se topó con el

- sigue exponiéndonos imbécil- le dijo y le dio un pequeño empujón. Después de unos minutos seguíamos de compras, vi como james se le acerco a Emmett y lo cuadraba

- disculpa por lo de antes- se disculpó el muchacho

- tranquilo no hay problemas- le respondió Emmett sin dejar de observar la ropa

- pero eso si , si sabes lo que te conviene yo me andaría con cuidado- le dijo amenazadoramente

- ¿según tu que me conviene?- le preguntó acercando el rostro peligrosamente

- ¿crees que no vi como mirabas a mi novia?- le preguntó con ira

- mira, si tú supieras lo que te conviene no andarías con una chica que se lanza a seducir al primer muchacho que se le cruza- dijo y lo dejo parado si decir más. Cuando salimos de la tienda la alarma sonó, y juro que por casi muero pensando que había sido Emmett, pero no, era james

- juro que esta bolsa no es mía, es de el- dijo James señalando a Emmett

- no puedo creerlo, ¿tirándote cosas?, que mal- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa sarcástica, ¿Qué había hecho?, ¿cómo rayos hizo para que el pobre chico terminara pagado por su delito?

ESME POV:

Mi plan no podía fallar, preferí no hacer caso a nada de lo que decía Carlisle, desde que salimos del colegio no dejaba de persuadirme para no ir a la comisaria, pero yo compre una tarta y fui sin dudarlo.

- no podemos hacerlo Esme- me trataba de convencer de que era una locura Carlisle cuando entramos a la comisaria

- claro que podemos- insistí yo empujando la puerta para entrar

- no, si de poder podemos pero lo que sí es, es un delito y bien grave- me dijo al borde de la desesperación

- hola Charly- salude cuando vi a mi vecino allí: qué bueno que recordé que el esposo de Renne era policía

- oh... ¿desean algo?, que lindo verlos por acá… ¿pasa algo?- preguntó cuando llegamos a su lado

- no nada no se preocupe- respondimos ambos sonrientes

- Carlisle te ves pálido ¿dormiste mal?- le pregunto con algo de preocupación

- no que va, si en la cama se duerme bárbaro aquí el problema es cuando uno se despierta- dijo y luego me miro a mí, así que le devolví la mirada de reproche, ¿Qué le pasa? podían mal entender su comentario

- le trajimos algo de comer por todas las atenciones a con nosotros- dije otorgándole una tarta que acababa de comprar

- gracias, pero supongo que no vinieron por nada, díganme que necesitan- insistió el policía

- no nada, solo queríamos conocer el pueblo, la comisaria- dije de forma natural

- No, esto no es una comisaria, solo una jefatura- nos corrigió

- entonces tu haces DNI y papeleos- dije con naturalidad

- no, eso es para los funcionarios y solo en horarios de oficina- nos volvió a corregir

- claro, tú tienes un horario más largo, seguro que hacen guardias- dije haciéndolo sentir importante.

- no, aquí con dos policías basta para toda la noche- nos rebeló convenientemente. Más tarde ya estábamos en casa planeando lo que haríamos para conseguir los carnets

- ¿qué vamos a hacer?- preguntaba nervioso Carlisle

- iremos por la noche, solo estará el, lo distraemos y tú te encarga de hacer los papeles, tú ya trabajaste en eso ¿no?- dije, recordé que me había contado que él era un funcionario de oficina en la jefatura de donde vivía; de repente la puerta sonó

- mira, yo de james bon no tengo nada- dijo tras de mi

- eso lo sé, pero tranquilo todo saldrá bien- trate de tranquilizarlo y abrí la puerta y los 6 chicos que mande a comprar en la mañana entraron con caras que echaban fuego

- ¿ha salido todo bien?- pregunte cuando los vi entrar súper molestos

- útiles, uniformes y algo de ropa – dijo bella enojada

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunte asustada

- pues que estos dos son imposibles- dijo rose echando humo señalado a Emmett y a Edward- y en especial este- dijo señalando ahora exclusivamente a Emmett

- Edward desapareció delante de todo el mundo y comenzó a molestar a un muchacho así, invisible- dijo bella completamente indignada

- y Emmett después de tomar una chaqueta se escabullo cruzando la pared- nos contó ahora rose iracunda

- eso sin contar que termino dejando humillado a un chico haciéndolo pasar por un ratero- dijo Jasper con tranquilidad

- ya dije que el trato de hacerlo primero, coloco esa prenda en mi bolsa pero logre notarlo y escurrirme al sótano de la tienda para dejarlo con la bolsa a el- grito Emmett exasperado

- ustedes dos son imposibles- grito Bella y así comenzaron todos a discutir acaloradamente incluyéndome a mi

- ya chicos basta eh- dije elevando la voz y note que las luce comenzaron a prenderse y a apagarse

- sabe lo que creo, es que este imbécil es un peligro para todos nosotros- escuche decir a rose muy cerca del rostro de Emmett

- mira que no es a mí a quien están persiguiendo nenita- replicó Emmett con la misma rabia

- y tampoco yo el que anda matando gente por ahí- escuche decir a Edward a Bella

- ¡suficiente!- grite para calmarlos y todos callaron

- mira... ¿por qué no se largan ambos de una vez por todas en especial tu Emmett?- le dijo Rose cuando todos callaron

- ya relájense- dijo Edward más tranquilo

- ¡lo que pasa es que ustedes son unos completos inconscientes!- espeto Bella tomando asiento en una silla

- ya relájate chispitas- le dijo riendo Edward

- ¡no me digas que me relaje!- grito bella y el televisor exploto, Ness se asustó y tropezó con bella dándole una descarda que le quemo las manos

- hay!

- lo siento no quise hacerlo- se disculpó al borde de las lágrimas bella

- con ustedes voy a hablar después- dije cuando vi que Edward y Emmett subían a su recamara. Unas horas más tarde, estábamos limpiando los trastes, aun Carlisle hablaba con su hija; la pobre no había llorado pero en su carita se dejaba ver que la quemada estaba dura

- ya está, no te hiciste mucho daño… ¿ness tu estas bien en esta casa?- le pregunto con preocupación

- excelente, bueno aunque quemada- le contestó sonriendo

- ve a dormir- le dijo y la niña le obedeciendo una vez este le diera un beso en la frente

- bueno es hora de irnos- le dije secando mis manos y el pobre empalideció

- que no… estás loca… ¿Cómo nos vamos a colar a una comisaria?- me pregunto cuando llegamos a la puerta

- con ayuda profesional, ¡chicos!- llame y Edward junto con Emmett y rose bajaron

- rose, Emmett y Edward ¿por qué no me imagine esto?- dijo enfermo- no, no, no , no, no, ¿cómo vamos meter a estos chicos en este problema?- me dijo sintiéndose culpable

- ellos tienen muchos más experiencia- dije señalando a Emmett y Rose- bueno con excepción de Edward, pero él también nos servirá de mucho

- ¿qué quieren?- pregunto Emmett

- nos bastaría con rose- dijo con algo de razón

- pero recordarían- le hice entender, si bien ella dominada voluntades la gente recordaba lo que hacían bajo el efecto de su persuasión y no queríamos eso- caray, ella solo será la distracción, mantendrá alejado a Charly mientras por detrás entras tú con Emmett cruzando la pared y nosotros- dijo señalando a Edward- iremos por la puerta principal de forma invisible- eso era porque los chicos solo podían usar sus poderes con una persona más

- yo no sé cómo son tus reglas, pero la primera esta evidentemente quebrantada- me dijo Carlisle completamente despavorido

- si no hay documentos no hay reglas ni nada- le aclare efusivamente

- hola, aún seguimos aquí- dijo Edward confundido

- necesitamos su ayuda, escuchen con atención- les dije y comencé a contarles mi plan; ya en la comisaria, nos topamos con un policía en la puerta; rose camino y se hiso la que hacia caer unos papeles, este señor fue a ayudarla y rose aprovechó para tocarlo

- gracias, ve a tomar algo a una cafetería y regresas en media hora- le dijo sonriendo displicentemente

- iré a tomar algo y regreso en media hora- repitió el policía y se fue; luego Rose entro a la comisaria; ed y yo miramos desde la puerta, estábamos invisibles.

- hola, ¿puede ayudarme alguien?- dijo con suavidad rose, parecía un ángel inocente

- rose, que sorpresa niña- le saludo Charly

- siento interrumpir, necesito que me ayude con mi auto- le dijo amigablemente, era algo raro ver a rose tan asequible

- no puedo dejar la jefatura- se disculpo

- por favor- dijo Rose acariciando su mano- ayúdame con mi auto

- te ayudare con tu auto- acepto sin chistar y salió con ella de la jefatura, así entramos por la puerta y Carlisle y Emmett por detrás de la comisaria cruzando la pared, e inmediatamente entramos a la oficina donde se hacían los carnets; Carlisle comenzó a escribir nervioso en la computadora los documentos terminándolos en un santiamén; apago rápidamente el ordenador mientras Emmett miraba desde la puerta cerciorándose de que no entrara alguien pero…

- alguien viene- Emmett entro y Carlisle desapareció con Edward mientras Emmett y yo nos acurrucamos tras del escritorio, de repente el nerviosismo de Carlisle hiso que resbalaran los carnets y el policía escucho el ruido que produjeron haciendo que este se dirigiera a nuestra ubicación, Emmett salió corriendo por la pared y comenzó a mover unas ramas en la ventana haciendo que el policía creyera que eso era lo que había escuchado y así sin más cerro con llave la puerta, tuvimos que salir cruzando la pared. Cuando caminamos hacia la puerta allí estaba rose que seguía con Charly, y cuando se percató de nosotros se deshizo de él mientras que nosotros permanecimos en la esquina a que ella fuera con el auto

- ahora siga con su trabajo- le dijo rose

- seguiré con mi trabajo- repitió y entro a la comisaria

- siento mucho lo del otro policía, pero al parecer olvido su cartera- dijo conduciendo el auto cuando nos recogió en la esquina

- tranquila lo hicieron muy bien- le dije y así nos dirigimos a casa

BELLA POV:

Al día siguiente cuando llegue a la cocina todo estaban riendo como si fuéramos la familia feliz que aparentábamos ser.

- iré al banco más lejos que encuentre para que no nos localicen, así sacare todo el dinero que tengo- dijo Esme, tomando una café muy sonriente

- claro y aquí yo te lo cuido todo- dijo Carlisle comiendo de su hotcakes

- es que como ahora tenemos a nuestro propio james bon para protegernos- dijo riendo burlón Edward que sacaba el jugo de la refri, todos rompieron en carcajadas, excepto yo y Ness que no entendíamos que rayos pasaba

- chicas pero que guapas se ven con ese uniforme- dijo Esme sonriente cuando se percató de nuestra presencia, Ness y yo nos miramos confundidas

- bueno chicos, es el primer día de clases y todo tiene que salir bien- dijo entusiasmada esme mientras todos se ponían en pie, lo que era yo aún estaba confundida.

JASPER POV:

Cuando llegamos a la escuela permanecimos callados en la puerta por unos minutos antes de entrar. Todos estábamos aterrados, ¿Qué pasaba si se daban cuenta de nuestros poderes?

- ¿Están listos?- pregunte rompiendo el silencio

- completamente- contestó bella evidentemente nerviosa

- es pan comido- sonrió Edward

- ¿si no me queda de otra?- dijo Emmett con algo de molestia

- supongo que será interesante- dijo rose y tomando de su mano la apreté para darle confianza; nosotros jamás habíamos pisado una escuela así que esto era algo nuevo para nosotros. ¿Si antes de entrar al orfanato estuvimos en alguna? ninguno de los dos lo recordaba. Entramos con cautela, Edward parecía más familiarizados con el lugar, los demás estábamos algo inseguros de que nos fuera bien allí

- que lata tener que llevar el mismo año dos veces- dijo Edward sonriendo

- pues míralo por el lado amable ya te sabrás todos los cursos- dijo bromeando Emmett golpeado amigablemente su hombro

- para eso tendría que haberlos atendido cuando los lleve a su tiempo… la verdad que siempre fui fiasco estudiando- le respondió riendo

- ya somos dos- contesto Emmett

- ok… Alice, ya sabes que te toca décimo año, aquí tienes 15 años no lo olvides- dijo rose poniéndose en frente de nosotros- bella, tu iras a tu mismo año en undécimo año junto con tu nada parecido gemelo, mientras Emmett, Jasper y yo iremos a duodécimo… suerte- termino de decir y así nos esparcimos. Caminamos los tres a nuestro salón de clases en silencio hasta que ¿Emmett bromeo con mi hermana?

- será divertido compartir la misma clase… más con alguien tan persuasiva como tú- dijo Emmett sonriente

- ¿así te ayudare en los exámenes?- sonrió rose y lo empujo levemente

- ¿Cómo lo harías?- pregunto intrigado

- no te lo diré- sonrió rose de nuevo ¿Qué rayos pasada aquí?, ¿yo me perdí de algo? Estos dos no se llevaban para nada bien

- Hola guapo- de repente apareció victoria poniéndose entre los dos- ¿Qué cosa la de ayer no?... pero tú no le hiciste la jugarreta a james ¿verdad?- Emmett solo sonrió complacidamente- ¿pero cómo lo hiciste?- pregunto mientras entrabamos los cuatro al aula

- con un truco de magia- contestó divertido emm, mire de reojo a rose y estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos. Pero el ambiente se puso tenso cuando entro james. Miro a emm y fue directamente a amenazarlo

- voy a romperte la cara imbécil- le dijo con rabia

- ¿tú y cuantos más?- preguntó con una mueca de autosuficiencia Emm

- ¿Qué estás haciendo james?- pregunto Victoria poniéndose entre los dos

- mira tarado, deja a mi novia en paz de una maldita vez- le dijo james apartando a victoria de entre ellos

- ¿Qué pasa niñato? ¿No tuviste demasiado ayer que vienes por más?- preguntó Emmett levantando la barbilla con orgullo y una sonrisa de extrañamente diversión. James iba a responder violentamente, pero victoria lo empujo de repente haciendo que este perdiera el equilibro y la miro confundido cuando se equilibro

- ¿pero estás tú tonto?- le pregunto molesta

- ¿Por qué eh?... ¿por pelearme con este…?- trato de decir con impotencia y enfado

- tonto por no pillar las indirectas que te lanzo.- le dijo resuelta- ¿quieres saber lo que me pasa contigo?, pues haber- dijo haciendo el ademan de pensar- si no te contesto los mensajes no es porque no tenga saldo, porque yo tengo mi celular con contrato… haber ¿Qué te crees?, Y si no te llamo desde casa no es porque esté estudiando precisamente… haber, que estoy cortando contigo ¿te enterás?- le termino de decir la pelirroja y luego mirando hacia nosotros le hiso un guiño a Emmett y se fue a su asiento, mire hacia Emmett y él le devolvió seductoramente la sonrisa y el guiño, mientras mi hermana juro que si podía la ahorcaba. Lo de que si no hubo dudo es que la nena esa era de cuidarse por como humillo a james

CARLISLE POV:

Me disponía a arreglar todos los papeles que necesitaríamos, me puse a repasar los carnets y… ¡santa inquisición!... el de Edward faltaba, ¡válgame dios!, sería posible que ayer se me hubiera caído en la jefatura. No deje de pensar durante horas en ese problema hasta que sentí que se abría la puerta principal y allí entro con una gran sonrisa Esme

- Hola, ni te imaginas todas las cosas monas que le compre a rennesme, con todas las cosas que teníamos en la cabeza, la pobre solo tiene uno cuantos trapos- dijo riendo pero la sonrisa se le borro cuando vio mi cara de preocupación- ¿Qué pasa?

- el carnet… el carnet de mi hijo Edward… que no está, que creo que lo deje anoche en la comisaria- Esme respiro profundo y empalideció

- ¿estás seguro?- dijo tomando asiento en el sofá

- segurísimo, que se me cayó debajo de la mesa cuando se me cayeron lo carnet de los nervios ¿recuerdas?... Estoy seguro, no se me pudo haber caído en otro sitio- le conté con desesperación

- se lo podemos explicar perfectamente Carlisle, estuvimos ayer por la mañana allí, se te pudo caer entonces- me dijo con tranquilidad Esme

- Esme, es raro que ande cargando el carnet de mi hijo mayor y además ese carnet tiene como día de expedición… ayer, y está en la oficina donde se expiden carnets de identidad… es que está bien que sean policías de pueblo, pero no se necesita ser Sherlock Holmes- le dije exasperado

- no me importa, podemos recupéralo perfectamente- dijo intransigente

- mucho mejor, mucho mejor, en vez de que vengan aquí a detenernos vamos allí y nos ponemos las esposas y yo digo "vamos sírvanse ustedes mismos"- le dije al borde del desmallo

- ¿entonces no piensas hacer nada?- me pregunto con decepción

- sí, lo que debí de hacer desde ayer, hacer el equipaje e irme de aquí- le conteste

- pero Carlisle… todavía podemos- dijo poniéndose en pie

- que no Esme, que no podemos, que esto es imposible, que es una locura, que no puede salir bien, y yo lo sabía, si lo sabía pero como soy tonto me deje engañar- le dije nervioso

- ¿cómo que te dejaste engañar?- pregunto poniéndose de pie molesta

- por discursitos cursis de fe y no sé qué tonterías más y yo como soy tonto trago, y trago conque tres niños me digan papá y dos más tío, y trago también para sacar significados a unos garabatos en unos papeles como si fuera una sopa de letras cuando se perfectamente y perdóname Esme, se perfectamente que lo que estanos buscando es como buscar una aguja en un pajar- confesé furioso, permanecimos callados hasta que una muy tranquila Esme hablo

- ¿sabes una cosa Carlisle? Que sí, que será mejor que te vayas, así no te tengo que aguantar más y eso si te digo una cosa, si esto ha salido mal… es solo por culpa tuya- dijo harta y caminó por mi costado hacia las escaleras- ¿ y sabes qué?, que yo si me voy a quedar, por mi hija y por esos chicos que no tiene un lugar a donde ir y no tiene a nadie quien los ayude, lo voy a hacer y sé que es muy difícil pero no me importa y si tú te vas seguro que será más difícil todavía… pero si te quedas … si te quedas… va a ser imposible- me dijo con voz calmada pero con cada palabra llena de odio hacia mi

- entonces, ¿quieres que me vaya?- le pregunte con molestia

- ¡sí por favor!- me grito y se fue corriendo por las escaleras

- pues bien, entonces te complaceré- grite mirando hacia lo alto de la escalera de donde había ya desaparecido

JACOB POV:

Mi nombre es Jacob y tengo el poder de cambiar de apariencia en la última persona a la que toque. Tengo 16 años y mi apariencia es la de un chico normal con el cabello negro largo amarrado por una coleta. Huí de mi casa cuando tenía 10 años… mejor dicho mis padres me botaron de la casa cuando descubrieron mis poderes; me fui del estado donde vivía con 5 dólares en el bolsillo y termine en un orfanato a los 12 años, fue allí cuando conocí a Laurent quien prometió que me adoptaría, pero nunca lo hiso, nunca regreso por mí; así que Aro me adopto, allí conocí a Rose y Jasper y me hice su amigo hasta que ellos huyeron, y me quede solo.

- Estuve toda la tarde intentando comunicarme pero no contesta- dije asustado con la apariencia de un hombre moreno al que había tocado hacia unos días… Así que me volví a convertir en el chico que era- ¿qué va hacer con ellos cuando los encontré?- pregunte al hombre que estaba imponente sentada en el sofá

- lo mismo que contigo y tus otros compañeros… protegerlos- dijo con voz calmada y profunda

- ¿aquí?- pregunté asustado

- aquí, ¿es que no te gusta?- me pregunto con una falsa preocupación

- no… no es eso- balbucee mientras tomaba asiento

- recuerda quien te acogió cuando todo el mundo te dio de lado… tus padres, tus hermanos, tus amigos, rose, Jasper y hasta Laurent- me recordó haciendo que algo se encogiera en mi interior

- no sé si él me dio de lado- dije negándome a que ese buen hombre me hubiera abandonado

- lo hiso… créeme, nadie quiere hacerse cargo de ti, en cuanto sepan cómo eres verdaderamente solo quieren perderte de vista, todos, excepto nosotros… por eso cuando te pedimos que nos hagas un favor a cambio, esperamos que lo cumplas- me dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando como un depredador por la oficina

- Cumpliré, es solo que jas y rose… era muy unidos a ti y escaparon ¿por qué? no entiendo….- le dije temblando, aro siempre me causaba escalofríos

- ellos están confundidos, necesitan pensar solos y tu entenderás todo a su debido tiempo, ahora lo que necesito es que me digas que estas con nosotros pase lo que pase- me dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro tras de mi

- estoy con ustedes pase lo que pase- le dije con voz firme

- ahora conviértete en Laurent y llámala- dijo e hice lo que me pidió, después de unos segundos la voz de una mujer me contesto

- alo- contesto quien se suponía era Esme

- ¿Esme?- dije espantado de no poder lograr convencerla de que era Laurent

- ¿Laurent?- preguntó sorprendida

- ¿Dónde está Alice?- pregunte inmediatamente

- pero tú estabas…- dijo claramente impactada

- en el hospital… casi me matan, fue un golpe muy fuerte, pero ¿Dónde está Alice?- pregunte ello porque era lo único que se me ocurría

- Alice está conmigo- me dijo recobrando su compostura

- si me dices donde estas… voy para allá inmediatamente- le dije impaciente

- no… antes tenemos que vernos, necesito hablar contigo- me dijo con seriedad… después de darme una dirección colgó

- quiere verme- le dije a aro con preocupación… ¿si me descubría?

- es lógico, quiere cerciorarse que seas Laurent… tú ya sabe que tiene que decir, ahora ve- me dijo y así Salí, cuando llegué al parque que me dijo la vi, solo la reconocí por la foto que me dio aro así que me acerqué a ella

- Esme-le dije y ella me pareció reconocer, aunque según mi información jamás se llegaron a conocer en persona

- ¿Laurent? Dios mío no puedo creerlo ¿Qué gusto que estas bien?- me dijo emocionada y me abrazó con cariño- estos días han sido… te necesitamos- dijo cuándo me soltó- Alice me entrego tu portafolio con el mapa y todos esos apuntes- me conto y como obviamente no sabía de qué me hablaba seguí el plan que aro trazo

- Esme, no sé de qué me estás hablando, es que por el golpe no me acuerdo de nada… tengo amnesia- le mentí, y su rostro alegre se convirtió en uno de consternación

- ¿qué?- pregunto impresionada

- recuerdo las cosas importante, pero no los detalles, sé que hable contigo pero no sé de qué- le dije y ella pareció creer en lo que le decía

- ¿pero lo de la casa y todo de lo que me contaste?- yo negué efusivamente- lo único que me faltaba… quizás Carlisle tiene razón y esto fue una mala idea y no va a resultar- me dijo abatida

- sí me acurdo bien de algo… de mi hija Alice, ¿está bien? ¿Dónde está?- pregunté con un falso entusiasmo

- sí, ¿quieres qué te lleve con ella?- me pregunto sonriéndome amablemente

EDWARD POV:

Fueron unas horas aburridas, la verdad soy bien sociable y no me costó ser amigos, pero la gente allí no era muy interesante. En la hora de receso decidí ir por algo de comer y en el trayecto me encontré con mi hermanita… la verdadera

- ¿cómo está la niña más bonita?- pegunte sonriente cuando vi a Ness en el patio

- pues sola, dicen que soy rara, igual que en la otra escuela… no me quieren cerca- me dijo con una mueca de dolor

- no eres rara, solo inusual- bromee y ella sonrió

- una niña me toco y se asustó de que fuera tan fría, en realidad creo que la queme- me dijo con un tono de vergüenza

- bueno, eso suele suceder- le dije restando importancia al asunto

- ¿tu cometiste algún error hoy?- me pregunto sonriéndome cálidamente

- pues la verdad, con bella a mi lado, me preocupaba más si ella cometía algún error, mira que si electrocuta alguien estamos en graves problemas- le dije riendo y ella también lo hiso

- ¡hey! ¿Cómo andan aquí?- saludo Emmett acercándose con Alice

- nada, solo comentábamos nuestro patético día- conteste sonriente

- Emmett ¿Quién crees que ganaría en una pelea entre Harry Potter y un vampiro de crepúsculo?- pregunto de repente Ness

- pues no sé enana- contesto Emmett con una falsa seriedad, todos reímos por ello

- mira a quien tenemos aquí- dijo acercándose a nosotros james rodeado de tres tipos

- james esto ya me canso, ve y llora a otra parte que tu novia te boto- dijo Emmett encarándolo

- que te parece si lo arreglamos tu y yo afuera al acabar las clases- dijo james acercándose peligrosamente a emm

- están pensando cosas terribles- me dijo Alice asustada

- ¿qué haces aquí con esta nena? ¿Jugando a las muñecas?- dijo uno de los tipos acercándose a mi hermana

- deja en paz a mis hermanas- dije poniéndome en frente al imbécil

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- escuché decir tras de mi a Jasper

- sí que ustedes son una familia grande- rio despectivamente james- tu madre debe de haber sido bien fácil- dijo con asco

- ¡hey!, no te metas con mi familia- dijo Jasper empujándolo

- mira a esta nena, pero si está bien guapa; supongo que con ella podemos hacer una acepción- dijo sonriendo a Alice haciendo que ella lo mirara aterrorizada

- ¡a ella no la tocas ni un pelo maricón!- grito Emmett demente empujando a el tipo haciéndolo caer

- ¿pero este que se ha creído?- dijo james empujando a Emmett pero este fue más hábil y logro empujarlo más fuerte

- el que les va a romper la cara a todos ustedes- amenazo y comenzamos a empujarnos y discutir más acaloradamente hasta que sentimos que alguien nos separaba más que con la fuerza con algo distinto

- ya párenle todos- dijo rose interponiéndose entre los 7, en el trayecto toco a james que hiso lo que dijo sin chistar, los demás lo hicimos solo porque rose realmente era una mujer para apreciar detenidamente y de molesta sí que asustaba- ya dejen de ser tan estúpidos y váyanse, james diles que se vayan- grito muy molesta

- vamos- dijo james

- pero esto no se queda aquí- dijo el otro tipo amenazante

- ¿pero ustedes están demente o qué?- recién en se momento escuche el reproche de bella que miraba iracunda

- se dan cuenta que estamos aquí para no hacer tanto lio y pasar desapercibidos, metiéndose en una pelea y yendo a la oficia del director con un reporte no es la mejor manera de hacerlo- dijo rose enardecida

- estaban cargándonos- dije para excusarnos

- sí, ya, pero esa no es la manera de arreglar las cosas- dijo rose tratando de sonar comprensiva

- si claro, usando tus poderes no es la mejor manera de darnos una lección hermanita- dijo Jasper sonriendo cálidamente

- solo toque a james, los demás son como unos monos que siguen al que parece ser un poco menos tonto- dijo haciendo que todos sonrieran por el comentario

- ¡papa!- grito Ness emocionada hacia la entrada del patio donde se acercaba mi padre

- hola papa- dijo Alice riendo porque aun nadie se acostumbraba a decirle así, pero lo que hacia mi padre hiso que todos nos miráramos confundidos, él le colocaba la chaqueta a Ness

- pero si todavía no es la hora de irnos ¿papa?- dijo bella sorprendida del actuar de mi padre

- ¿pasa algo Carlisle? ¿Tío?- preguntó Jasper preocupado

- que no me llame nadie papá, ni tío ¿estamos?- dijo nervios- bueno tu si hija y tu- le dijo a Ness y a mí - venga vámonos- me dijo y jalo de un brazo a mi hermana

- ¿pero que pasa papa?- pregunte confundido

- que digo que nos vamos- dijo exasperado

- ¿y los demás?- preguntó Ness muy triste

-¿Qué rayos a ha pasado?- preguntó Rose molesta

- que nos vamos mis hijos y yo- dijo nervioso

- ¿pero papá que ha pasado?- pregunte

- no tengo tiempo de explicarlo, despídanse de sus amigos- me dijo a mí y a ness

- ¿por qué?- Pregunté llegando hasta estar frente a el

- que no tengo tiempo de explicarles… miren chicos, díganle a Esme que siento mucho que todo se haya ido al traste- dijo mi padre con un tono de tristeza

- ¿pero qué vamos a ha decirle a todo el mundo?- pregunto Jasper pálido

- ¿de la noche a la mañana nuestro padre nos abandonó?- pregunto Bella con sarcasmo, mi padre miro a Alice que estaba bañaba en lagrimas

- entonces, ¿se acabó?- preguntó Emmett decepcionado y al voltear a ver a Alice la estrecho en sus brazos

- no puedes ser tan cobarde- dijo rose confundida

- lo siento muchachos- dijo y jalo con fuerza a mi hermana y tomando de mi mano también me jalo con el

- no… yo me quedo- dije soltándome

- Edward no digas tonterías, que nos vamos, ¿o piensas dejar a tu hermana sola?- mire el rostro de Ness que contenía las lágrimas y luego mire a bella y los demás muchachos ¿qué rayos hacer?

- adiós chicos, lo siento- dije y fui tras de mi padre, cuando estuvimos en la puerta mi hermana se soltó de papá

- no me voy, yo me quedo aquí- dijo comenzando a llorar

- no podemos hija- insistió papá tomándola nuevamente de la mano

- ¿por qué?- dijo soltándose nuevamente

- porque tu padre es un tonto que la ha regado hasta el fondo- dijo con tristeza

- pero seguro que podemos solucionarlo- intervine

- no hijo, no se puede, tenemos que irnos- insistió tomando de la mano de mi hermana

- pero aquí tenemos amigos una familia, rose, Emmett todos me defendieron- le conto haciendo que mi padre se inclinara para estar a su altura

- hija…- dijo con tristeza

- Esme dijo que tenías que tener fe- dijo Ness secándose las lagrimas

- ¿quién te dijo eso?…- pregunto sorprendido mi papá

- Alice- dijo mi hermanita- tienes que tener fe

- pero es que a mí ya no me queda- dijo mi padre con lágrimas en los ojos

- pero a mí me queda bastante- dijo la enana acariciando la mejilla de mi padre

- y a ti también- le dije

- papá ya perdí una mamá, no quiero perder otra- dijo Ness haciendo que se encogiera mi corazón; cuando salimos de allí nos dirigimos a casa, papá decidió quedarse y seguir adelante, cuando los muchachos llegaron nos miraron como bichos raros,

- Alice- grito mi hermana y la abraso

- ¿no se fueron?- preguntó Jasper

- ¿por qué no?- pregunto Bella mirándome y sonriéndome

- mira chicos… de ahora en adelante cuando yo diga algo me hacen caso solo un poco- todos sonreían como bobos, hasta que notamos la cara de Emmett, sangraba de la nariz- ¿y a ti que te ha pasado?- pregunto mi padre dirigiéndose preocupado hacia el

- ¿siempre se pelaron?- pregunte inmediatamente

- se peleó el solo- dijo Jasper sonriente

- ¿y quién gano?- pregunto Ness a rose, ella le sonrió amablemente

- pues nosotros- dijo orgullosa y entro al baño por un botiquín

ESME POV:

La verdad, no me cabía en la cabeza que Laurent no estaba muerto, pero aquella voz, era inconfundible, era él. Salí de la casa inmediatamente y fui al parque para encontrarme con él; nunca lo conocí en persona, pero la foto que Alice guardaba con recelo no me dejaba duda. Era él… lo malo fue que el pobre no recordaba nada, pero con paciencia lo logaría, recordaría y todo el misterio se resolvería.

- esta es la casa- dije cuando nos bajamos del auto- tú la compraste para Alice y para chicos como ella, para cuidarlos

- ¿yo quería hacer eso?- preguntó sorprendido y luego comenzó a jugar con su oreja, aquella actitud me sorprendió, era un tic inusual

- es por aquí, vamos a darle una sorpresa a Alice- dije y caminamos hacia la puerta

- hola chicos- dije cuándo entre a la sala y todos estaban reunidos en la sala frente al televisor, mire a Carlisle que me sonrió y me enseño un carnet

- creo que al final no lo había dejado en la jefatura estaba entre otros papeles- le sonreí solamente, luego vi que bella curaba a Emmett

- no fue un buen día en la escuela ¿se metió en un lio?- pregunte a los muchachos

- no, nos sacó de uno- dijo sonriendo rose apoyada en la pared

- Alice te tengo una sorpresa- dije mirando a la muchacha que me miro confundida cuando vio entrar a Laurent se le ilumino el rostro y se abalanzo sobre el

- ¡papa!- grito y lo abraso con fuerza pero unos segundos mas tarde lo miro con desconfianza y se alejó a tropezones hasta ponerse tras de mi

- ¿qué pasa?- le pegunte- sé querida que esto es un shock muy grande, pero tienes que asimilarlo- le dije acariciando su rostro con cariño, pero la niña estaba aterrada

- eso quiere decir que ya sabremos…- dijo Carlisle con entusiasmo

- no, Laurent perdió la memoria, no recuerda nada- una hora más tarde conversábamos todos amenamente Alice seguía recelosa pero ya se le pasaría

- ahora que recuerdo, compre una cámara, ya saben para ambientar un poco la casa, es que es algo raro de que no tenemos fotos de familia, Laurent tómanos una foto- dije y le di la cámara; todos nos colocamos y sonreímos hasta que el flash salió, luego nos amontonamos para verla; era en verdad muy linda, parecía y daba la sensación que todo saldría bien

- Esme, ¿puedes cuidar más niño, otros niños especiales?- me pregunto con seriedad Laurent mientras todos seguían viendo la foto

- por supuesto que sí, ese era tu sueño- le dije sonriéndole amigablemente y el sonrió sonrojándose

JACOB POV:

Parecía una familia feliz, tanta que desee ser parte de ella; allí estaba Jasper y Rose, cuando los vi quise abalanzarme y abrasarlos, pero en ese momento estaban tan distantes, capas si hablada con ellos, dejarían que me quedara, no lo sé… ¿Qué podía hacer?... ¿traicionar a Aro?

- Bueno por ahora, te quedaras durmiendo en el sofá, ya mañana veremos donde ponerte. Porque tu quieres quedarte a vivir con Alice aquí ¿verdad?- pregunto Esme con amabilidad

- me encantaría- dije sonriéndole

- bueno, buenas noches- dijo y subió al segundo puso

- buenas noches- de repente dijo Jasper saliendo de la cocina

- me alegro volverte a ver- le dije con nostalgia, el me miro contrariado… rayos olvide que Laurent jamás conoció a Jasper. Pero lo dejo así y subió al segundo piso

- te daría un abraso porque piensan todos que eres mi papá, ¿pero porque noto algo raro en tu cabeza?, esa voz no era la de mi papá, es diferente porque tú no eres mi papa y si Esme supiera la verdad no te dejaría quedarte ¿por qué te estás haciendo pasar por él? Cuando los demás se enteren no querrán que te quedes- me dijo con molestia Alice

- ya lo sé- le dije con profunda tristeza

- los has engañado- me dijo y no quise escuchar más así que Salí de la casa y me convertí en mí, ella me miro desde la puerta y seguí mi camino sin voltear a tras; al llegar al parque mire aquella casa, que lindo sería vivir allí. No quise pensar y llame a aro

- ¿los tienes?- me pregunto cuando me contesto

- si ya los encontré- dije


	4. CAP 4: INVITADOS SIN INVITACION

Hola a todos

Nunca suelo contestar review porque no tengo tiempo, pero creo que si ustedes se dan el tiempo para mandármelos yo puedo hacer el esfuerzo y responderlos, por eso de ahora en adelante responderé a todos.

Quiero dar gracias a todos los que me han mandado reviews a esta u otras historias, especialmente en esta a:

**MdeCullen** que fue el primer review de esta historia, también comentaste que Carlisle es un poco cobarde; y la verdad, no se parece mucho al Carlisle que conocemos en ese aspecto pero no es cobarde porque sea parte de su personalidad, en realidad es muy valiente, pero su comportamiento en esta primera parte de la historia se debe a que trata de proteger sobre todo a sus hijos que por ahora son su única verdadera familia y teme que les pase algo, para él, defender a 2 muchachos es mejor que defender a 8 o 9 personas y más si no llevan su sangre… yo lo llamaría mas egoísmo. Pero ya cambiara, ya verán… con el tiempo.

Agradecer también el review de: **Mafer Hale Cullen a crematlv19**

**Jos WeasleyC, **me gusto tu comentario porque tiene mucha crítica constructiva sobre los personajes en sí; para ti, si no mal recuerdo Edward se comporta como un idiota y en verdad lo es, supongo porque es el típico chico popular que siempre lo tuvo todo y al cual nunca le falto nada, pero las circunstancias con el tiempo lo centran ya verás. En cuanto a que te confunda cuando ponga Emm por Emmett, sorry lo hago para suprimir pero si te confunde lo tomare en cuanto de ahora en adelante y sobre Jacob, este se parece más al del primer libro, un muchacho normal, solo que un poco asustado ya conocerán de el con el tiempo y veras que es un personaje interesante.

**Aniithacullen, **la verdad tienes razón esta familia la intente hacer lo más dispareja posible, un poco como la verdadera serie solo que la serie LOS PROTEGIDOS no tiene tantos personajes y por ello si he tratado de que siga la temática de que ninguno se parezca en casi nada, y sobre Alice, es muy joven y la vida le ha pegado duro, debe ser feo que ninguna persona te quiera adoptar por tus poderes los cuales no puedes evitar y el padre que llega hacerlo muera defendiéndote, es traumático pero su nueva familia la ayudara.

**Lorena Miller,** que bueno que te guste el fic por los poderes, a mi también me encanto el tema, por eso escribo la historia.

**bloody capricieuse principessa** ,lamento que te confundiera con lo de que sea un ExB, pero no me gusta mucho escribir solo sobre ellos, por eso soy de las que escribo un poco sobre todos, por otro lado que bella defienda más a su familia es un buen comentario, solo que bella defiende a su verdadera familia alejándose de ella para no hacerles daño.

Sigan mandando reviews. Pregunten todo lo que quieran, y den sus sugerencias, las tomare en cuenta porque a veces se me atrofia las ideas y me demoro más, gracias.

CAP 4: INVITADOS SIN INVITACION

EMMETT POV:

Acababa de amanecer así que me levante temprano para poder usar la ducha primero, cuando Salí del baño sentí que alguien hablaba en voz baja, y me dirigí donde sonaba la voz que era en el cuarto de rose y bella… cuando cruce la puerta ya que obviamente estaba cerrada escuche con claridad lo que en sueños murmuraba rose.

- suéltame, no me toques, suéltame, por favor- murmuraba angustiada ¿Qué significaba aquellas palabras?- aro, por favor no me toques- ¿de que forma ese tal aro llego a tocar a rose? De solo imaginarlo algo dentro de mí hirvió. Cuando note a rose a punto de despertar Salí del lugar.

Sé que no debo estar espiando a la gente, pero mi curiosidad fue mucho mayor y más tratándose de alguien tan enigmática como Rosalie… Estaba algo pensativo durante el desayuno, tenía tantas preguntas, no prestaba mucha atención a la conversación de Carlisle y Esme hasta que comenzaron a hablar de Laurent.

- esa mujer es una metiche, cuando vea a Laurent preguntara quien es- decía nervioso Carlisle mientras sacaba leche de la nevera

- no sé, le diremos que es algún pariente- dijo Esme despreocupada mientras cortaba lechuga

- díganle que es tu hermano- bromee, haciendo que todos sonrieran

- chistoso, no creo que resulte- dijo Carlisle con mirada seria

- Le diremos que es el esposo de tu hermana… tu cuñado, que se está divorciando y que como eres su mejor amigo vino a pasar una temporada con nosotros- dijo Esme con su característica tranquilidad

- solo deberíamos de ignorarla, no tenemos por qué darle explicaciones cada vez que las pide- dijo Jasper tomando un sorbo de su café

- les recuerdo que aún no nos has hecho firmar el contrato definitivo de compraventa, ayer se lo pedí y se hiso la chueca- dijo Carlisle tomando asiento en la mesa

- quizás solo se le olvido- dijo Esme dejando la ensalada que hacía en medio de la mesa

- a esa mujer no se olvida nada- dijo Edward quien no había dicho nada hasta ese momento- es calculadora... minuciosa- acoto sonriendo macabramente

- es incisiva- dijo Jasper riendo

- solo es una ama de casa de barrio residencial, no Fredy cruger- agregó Esme sacando jamón de la nevera

- no, es Renne Swan que es mucho peor- dije haciendo que todos rieran sonoramente

- ¡ya muchachos!… buenos días- dijo Esme cuando rose y bella entraron a la cocina

- ¿Qué tal durmieron?- preguntó Carlisle

- bien- sonrió bella

- muy bien- dijo rose con una mueca

- alguien no durmió bien- dije mirado a Rose

- ¿te refieres a mí?- pregunto alzando una ceja y mirándome con frialdad

- no, ¿cómo crees?- sonreí y volví mi mirada a mi desayuno. Después de un rato ya todos casi terminábamos el desayuno, todo parecía muy tranquilo, cuando de repente tocaron el timbre

- Debe ser Laurent, debe haber ido a comprar el periódico- dijo Esme intentando ponerse en pie

- no es mi papá, mi papa está muerto- dijo Alice quien estaba muy seria desde que se despertó

- Alice, tu papá estuvo acá ayer- dijo Jasper tomando su pequeña mano bajo la suya

- el no era mi papá, era un muchacho como nosotros con poderes, que podía convertirse en lo que quería y se convirtió en mi papa- dijo Alice haciendo palidecer al 90 por ciento de los presente incluyéndome

- ¿y tú como sabes eso?- pregunto Rose quien representaba el 10 por ciento que nunca reflejaba emociones

- porque yo hablé con él, y lo vi, y es amigo de las personas malas que quieren hacernos daño- todos estábamos helados casi en shock, excepto Rose quien parecía meditar la situación de forma fría, todos saltamos cuando el timbre volvió a sonar

- ¿ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó bella asustada mientras todos nos pusimos en pie

- pues largarnos- dijo Carlisle mientras todos nos movilizábamos- vayan por sus chaquetas, Jasper ve por las llaves del auto y todos salgamos por la puerta de atrás

- no, yo tengo que abrir- dijo Esme mirando hacia la puerta, haciendo que todos pararan su actividad en seco

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero tú te volviste loca?- preguntó Carlisle exasperado

- Esme tiene razón no podemos parar huyendo, abramos esa puerta y les partimos la boca de una vez- dije con un poco más de entusiasmo

- puedes pensar una vez en tu vida y dejar de ser un bárbaro- discutió rose colocándose frente a mí, iba a responder pero Esme hablo

- esa gente tiene a mi hija y yo no voy a salir corriendo sabiendo que ellos me pueden decir donde esta- dijo Esme muy decidida… la admiraba era una mujer muy valiente

- Esme, aun no estamos listos para enfrentarlos- dijo Jasper poniendo su mano en el hombro de Esme

- suban todos, Carlisle llévate a Ness, Alice y Edward vete también si quieres con bella- dijo Rose apartándome de su camino

- no, yo no me iré, vamos a enfrentarlos todos- dijo Bella muy decidida

- yo también- dijo Edward provocando una mirada de terror de su padre, caminamos hacia la puerta y abrimos cuidadosamente esperando lo peor, pero lo que vimos nos sorprendió increíblemente, lo que estaba en la puerta no era más que un muchacho no mayor de 15 años… para mi opinión no era muy aterrador

- ¿tu quien eres?- pegunto Esme

- ¿Jacob?- dijo Rose a quien se le ilumino el rostro y lo abraso con cariño… vaya sí tenía emociones- ven pasa- dijo y lo condujo dentro de la casa- ¿pero cómo es que…?- trataba de hablar pero la emoción no le dejaba hablar

- gracias a dios que estas bien- dijo Jasper abrasándolo también

- ¿Qué significa esto?- pregunte receloso

- él tiene poderes como nosotros, tú fuiste quien vino ayer haciéndose pasar por Laurent- dijo Alice y el asintió nervioso

- ¿qué te pidió que hicieras?- pregunto Jasper

- que les avisara en cuanto los encontrara- dijo con desconfianza

- ¿y lo hiciste?- pregunto bella

- sí, les di una dirección falsa… los aleje del condado- dijo y rose lo volvió a abrasar

- ¿cómo podemos confiar en él?- dijo Carlisle que presionaba a Rennesme a él como queriéndola proteger de algo

- a mi todo esto me suena a una mierda – dije despectivamente

- él no nos delataría- lo defendió rose… ¿que ahora era su defensora?

- además porque regresaría, y los que hubieran entrado por la puerta hubieran sido ellos no el- lo defendió también Esme

-¿tú te hiciste pasar por Laurent?- preguntó Edward con desconfianza, parecía que no entendía bien la situación

- yo me puedo transformar en cualquier persona, tengo poderes igual que ustedes- dijo tratando de entran en confianza y dándoles a todos una tímida sonrisa

- lo que tú eres es un hijo de puta que le hiso cree a una muchacha que su papa estaba vivo- le grite enervado, no aguantaba la cara de inocente que fingía para ganarse a todos en especial a….

- yo no me lo creí, sabía que él no era mi papá porque no pesaba como el- dijo Alice tranquilamente

- perdóname- dijo con pesar acercándose a Alice

- tu a Alice no la tocas imbécil- dije saltando hacia él levantándolo de la camisa

- suéltalo bárbaro… que lo sueltes- grito su gran defensora rose, logro rosarme con su mano pero llevaba mi anillo de acero que al parecer no le permitía a la rubia darme ordenes; en un minuto Jasper también la ayudo a separarme junto con Esme y Edward

- ¡ya cálmense!- grito Esme colocándose en medio

- Jacob es nuestro amigo nunca nos traicionaría… yo confió en él- dijo rose dirigiéndose a todos

- no es un mal muchacho- la apoyo Jasper, hasta este momento de algo si estábamos seguros todos, los rubios lo conocían muy bien. Un cálido silencio abordo la estancia hasta que el timbre sonó

- Renne- saludo Carlisle cuando abrió la puerta- hola les taje una tarta- sonrió comenzando a mirar a todas lados, parecía trataba de buscar a alguien… hasta que lo encontró- ¿y tu quien eres?- pregunto cuando vio a Jacob

- el primo- dijo bella inmediatamente

- nuestro primo favorito- dijo Edward pasando su brazo por los hombros del chucho

- ¿su primos?- pregunto Renne con escepticismo, quien se creería que un muchacho de sus características fuera nuestro familiar, todos éramos paliado y algunos rubios y él era de piel roja bronceada y rasgos diferentes como para que fueran nuestro primo

- el hijo de mi hermana- dijo Carlisle- mala idea ellos principalmente no se parecían en absolutamente nada

- sus padres están divorciando y se quedara por una temporada- dijo Esme sonriendo cálidamente

- es que no se parece mucho a ustedes- dijo Renne dudosa

- soy adoptado- dijo Jacob inmediatamente… buena carta

- sí, mi hermana no puede tener hijos- dijo Carlisle tan pálido que ya comenzaba a pensar que en cualquier momento se desmallaba

- ya veo- sonrió sin satisfacción la entrometida- ¿y por qué duerme en el sofá?- preguntó cuándo vio las mantas que se supone usaría Laurent anoche cuando se quedo

- es que llego muy de noche y para no despertar a nadie lo dejamos dormir allí- dijo Esme sin dejar de sonreír

- ya veo…- contesto con desconfianza mirándonos a todos que tratábamos de sonreírle

- bueno, ¿deseas algo mas Renne?, porqué los niños se tienen que cambiar para ir al colegio- la despido Esme muy cortésmente

- si claro, bueno yo a lo que venía realmente es para invitarlos a mi casa a una cena por la noche y no acepto un no por respuesta- dijo sonriente y luego sin permitir replica salió por donde entro

- anda Carlisle soluciona eso, no podemos ir a su casa a cenar- dijo Esme verdaderamente asustada y Carlisle salió tras de la mujer

Después de lo ocurrido todos nos fuimos a la escuela, caminaba por uno de los pasillo cuando rose me detuvo

- hey primito quiero hablar contigo- dijo colocándose a mi costado, pero no detuve mi paso

- ¿qué pasa su excelencia? ¿Se rompió una uña?- sonreí divertido de hacerla rabiar

- No te hagas el tarado, solo te advierto que si le vuelves a hacer algo a ese muchacho te las vas a ver conmigo- me dijo haciendo que parara en mi caminar

- ¿porque tanto lo defiendes? ¿No estás un poquito mayorcita para seducirlo?- pregunte y luego me arrepentí soné como novio de telenovela celoso

- me parece o estas celoso- sonrió divertida

- ¿de ti?, ni loco- sonreí de igual manera y continúe mi paso

- yo creo que te gusto- dijo en su mismo lugar y yo como imbécil volví a detener mi paso; voltee a verla y allí estaba tan hermosa como siempre… ¡que rayos me pasa! Me cae mal y no me gusta... se sonreía la muy canija verdaderamente divertida

- no me gustas, ni siquiera me caes- le dije caminando hacia ella hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su rostro… a quien quiero engañar es la primera chica que me gusta tanto hasta volverme loco… pensé

- pues bien, eso me da mucho alivio… ya te advertí sobre Jacob, una más y te castro- me dijo borrando su sonrisa y caminando en dirección contraria incluso golpeándome con su cabella y su aroma me dejo allí sin decir nada más

- ¿por qué mientes?- dijo Alice tras de mi… rayos me asustó

- ¿sobre qué?- pregunte confundido

-Dices que no te gusta pero piensas que es la primera muchacha que en verdad te gusta hasta el extremo de enloquecer- dijo y sin más paso por mi costado

- genial- murmuré cuando se fue… alguien sabía que el tempano de hielo me atraía, lo que me faltaba

ESME POV

Después de que todos los muchachos se fueras a la escuela me quede en casa yo sola con Jacob, lo lleve hasta la sala y le di un jugo y comencé preguntarle cosas, en este muchacho veía la gran posibilidad de saber más sobre mi hija.

- ¿seguro que no la has visto?, esta es su foto- le dije mostrándole una foto de mi niña

- lo siento, desde que Jasper y rose se fueron me aislaron del grupo para planear buscarlos, si ella llegó a la casa yo ya no estaba allí- dijo con nerviosismo, algo mío se rompió, me sentía impotente

- ya veo- le dije poniéndome en pie- ¿tú quieres quedarte aquí verdad?- pregunté

- no quiero causar molestias- me dijo suplicante

- tranquilo, te doy mi palabra que no las causas, preparare el almuerzo, tu mira tele y relájate- dije caminando hacia la sala

- Ciento no poder ayudarte- me dijo haciendo que parara en seco

- tranquilo, ya veremos cómo nos acomodamos más tarde, y recuerda que ahora eres parte de la familia- le dije cuando voltee a mirarlo y luego continúe mi camino

- te tengo noticias- una hora más tarde Carlisle entro a la cocina entre emocionado y aterrado

- ¿Qué paso?- pregunte al verlo nervioso

- bueno que hable con Renne allí afuera- me dijo caminando de un lado al otro, si seguía así haría un hueco en el piso

- ¿qué te dijo?- le pregunte al recordar la absurda cena

- bueno, le dije que no podíamos aceptar la cena porqué ya teníamos compromisos- me dijo, sonreí por ello, nos habíamos librado por ahora de su cena

- genial, lo resolviste- le dije volviendo a mis labores

- no precisamente- me dijo aterrado

- explícate- le dije dejando mis espárragos y caminando hacia el hasta estar a su lado

- termine aceptando- me dijo casi en murmuro

- ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?- pregunte casi gritando

- que acepte- me dijo avergonzado y continuo su caminata de un lado a otro

- ¿ahora resulta que tendremos todos que ir cenar a su casa?- pregunte muy molesta… ¿este hombre no puede hacer nada bien?

- no precisamente a su casa- me dijo con pesar… ¿la cena no era en su casa?

- ¿dónde entonces?- pregunte… seguro me arrepentiría por preguntar, ya conocía la respuesta

- la cena será en la nuestra… aquí- me respondió apenado

- ¿por qué hiciste eso?- le pregunte confundida

- conoces a Renne, es astuta… te lleva la conversación por donde a ella le da la gana y al final acabas invitándola a cenar- me explico… así como lo decía parecía que la vecina era un monstro

- ¿queremos alejarla y tu precisamente la metes a la casa?- pregunte confundida

- son nuestros vecinos y las personas que aún no nos han hecho el contrato final, recuerda que el que tenemos está sujeto a condición de que seamos considerados por la cacera personas confiables… si nos portamos mal con la cacatúa perdemos la casa y no podemos permitírnoslos- me explicó, así como lo decía el, pues sonaba razonable

- tienes razón- respondí

- vaya… ¿tengo razón?- pregunto confundido, sonreí por su expresión de sorpresa

- sí, la tienes- le dije

BELLA POV:

Ya en la escuela, estaba muy entretenida, con las ecuaciones de la pizarra cuando el estridente sonido de la campana me saco de mi concentración

- antes que todos salgan en manada, No se olviden de hacer las ecuaciones de la página 33- dijo el maestro

- ya me moría de aburrimiento- dijo una chica que se sentaba conmigo llamada Tania

- pues a mí las matemáticas me divierten- dije metiendo mis útiles en mi bolso

- porque tú además de tonta eres una nerd- dijo Edward cuando pasó por mi costado

- hay… tu hermano esta buenísimo ¿no te parece?- me dijo Tania comiendo con los ojos a Edward que se detuvo a un costado para conversar con unos chicos

- pues no lo sé, yo jamás lo he visto así- le dije tratando de sonar como cualquier hermana que mira con asco a su hermano… un poco de teatro porqué para ser sinceros Edward era muy guapo

- bueno porque es tu hermano y no lo miras con los ojos que yo, pero si yo tuviera un hermano como el tuyo, cometería incesto todas las noches- rio mordiéndose el labio inferior, sin dejar de ver a Edward-¿tú crees que si le pido una cita me rechace?- ¿Qué?... no se porque me sentí rara ante la confesión

- pues no lo vayas a hacer, mi hermano es un típico macho que le gusta ser el que dé el primer paso, el que invite a salir, el que tenga la incitativa- mentí y no sé porque… ¿a mí que me importaba que Tania lo invitara a salir?

- bueno pero ¿si no se decide?- pregunto preocupada

- además, pues yo creo que su problema es que él es tan tonto que le gusta pues ser muy liberal y como que ahora no quiere nada con nadie- volví a mentir… ¿por qué?

- pues yo tampoco, pero para divertirse un poco no está mal- dijo riendo emocionada… ¿Qué le pasa a esta chica?

- y que tal James, el corto con su novia- la incentive, el chico era muy guapo tanto como Edward

- no pasa nada no me interesa… tu hermano Emmett y tu primo también están bien cueros- me dijo luego cuando vio a los dos conversando al final del pasadizo

- ahí está, ellos todavía son más interesantes que Edward te lo digo en serio, Edward es mi hermano y lo conozco- en eso sonó mi celular- bueno te dejo tengo una llamada- dije y entrando al baño conteste allí, note la presencia de Victoria la vecina que se pintaba frente al espejo – mamá

- bella por favor pasa por el mercado y trae algunas cosas para cenar en la noche- una vez me digiera todo y lo anotara pregunte por qué tanta comida

- ¿por qué tanto?

- Renne manipulo a Carlisle para que lo invitáramos a cenar- dijo con pesar

- ¿cenarán con nosotros?- pregunté sorprendida

- sí, así que te das prisa, bye cariño- me dijo y colgó

- ¿qué pasa?- me pregunto Victoria sorpresivamente- ¿hay algún problema?

- que mis padres invitaron a tu familia a comer a la casa- le dije lavándome las manos

- mamá los manipuló- dijo riendo divertida

- bueno es solo una cena- trate de sonar despreocupada

- no querida, yo no sé qué le han hecho a mi madre para que tenga tanto interés en tu familia, pero yo que tu tiemblo- dijo mirándome en el reflejo del espejo y luego se colocó brillo en los labios

- ¿porque lo dices?- pregunté tratando de sonar tranquila

- mi madre y sus cenas solo se dan cuando ella desea saber algo de alguien- me dijo volteándose a verme

- ¿saber algo?- pregunte confundida

- sí, una vez los tenga les hará el interrogatorio, pregunta tras pregunta, hasta que saz… caigan- me conto, no sé si para atemorizarme o porqué de verdad me trataba de prevenir

- ¿tanto así?- pregunté incrédula

- sip, los Jhons terminaron confesado de que debían un montonal de dinero de impuestos al estado, mamá los termino denunciando; y los Watson, Malena su hija termino confesando que estaba embarazada delante de sus padres; y los Broks, pobrecitos, el marido termino confesando que era gay- me contó, era oficial ahora si estaba asustada

- vaya tu madre- fue lo único que pude articular

- los de Guantánamo… hermanitas de la caridad a lado de mi madre- dijo tomando sus cosas y caminando a la salida

- bueno, pero nosotros no tenemos nada que ocultar- dije tratando de sonar tranquila y creo que me salió

- mejor- me sonrió- mejor porqué mi madre terminaría descubriéndolo- dijo y se fue… ¡estamos en problemas!

EDWARD POV:

Caminaba por los pasillos con Mick un chico del cual me había hecho amigo cuando atropelladamente mi querida hermanita llego a molestarme el día.

- Por fin te encuentro, estamos en problemas- me dijo agitada Bella muy pálida

- te tropezaste con alguien y le ensuciaste con lo que comía y ahora esta tras de ti para vengarse- le dije rápidamente mientras le esbozaba una sonrisa de burla

- no seas idiota, me refiero a que hoy tenemos una cena con nuestros vecinos- me dijo muy preocupada

- ¿cuál es el problema?- pregunté sin entender

- que hable con su hijita y estamos en peligro- unas horas después estábamos todos reunidos en la sala de la casa

- ¿Qué clase de preguntas hará?- preguntó Jasper que estaba sentada en el sofá de la derecha

- pues de todo, quiere saber absolutamente todo- respondió bella

- como ¿Dónde se conocieron? ¿Dónde se casaron?- dijo rose que estaba apoyada en la chimenea

- exacto, cosas que una familia normal sabe- dijo Bella en medio de la sala

- ¿Cuál exactamente es el problema?- preguntó Rennesme inocentemente

- ¿cómo que cual?- preguntó Emmett apoyado en el arco de la puerta- que nadie de aquí sabe nada de nadie, que nadie tiene un pasado en común

- exacto, yo no sé cuál carajos es la comida preferida de nadie- le dije a mi hermanita

- la mía es el la lasaña ¿Cómo lo olvidaste?- respondió Rennesme cándidamente, haciendo que todos sonrieran

- debemos cancelar esa cena- dijo bella muy sabiamente, primera vez que la apoyaba

- ¿cancelarla?... eso es imposible, esa mujer es…- dijo Carlisle nervioso

- minuciosa- dije

- astuta- dijo Jasper

- incisiva- agrego Emmett poniendo cara de terror

- ¡chicos!- nos calló Esme- está claro que lo de la cena es una trampa y sospecha algo

- ¿y que vamos a hacer?- pregunto rose

- estudiar- contesto Esme tranquila

- ¿estudiar?—preguntó todos

- sí, van a poner en una hoja, una ficha sobre ustedes, aficiones, gustos, si los han operado, absolutamente todo- continuo nuestra nueva madre- luego le sacan copias y nos lo aprendemos, tenemos toda la tarde

- tenemos que inventarnos un pasado en común entonces- dijo Jasper

- claro, como cómo celebramos las navidades, donde pasamos vacaciones- dijo bella

- sí, ponen eso también en las hojas- apoyo Esme

- y lo nuestro es algo más difícil, tenemos que inventar como nos conocimos, donde nos casamos, si enamoramos mucho o poco tiempo- le dijo a mi padre. Unos minutos más tarde todos estábamos escribiendo tonterías en las hojas y 15 minutos después ya todos teníamos copias de cada uno en nuestras manos

Esme había salido para ver lo de los papeles de Jacob, que definitivamente se quedaría a vivir con nosotros, y como la vecina trataría de buscar algo en lo que cayéramos el que no tuvieras documento de nuestro primo sería el punto de quiebre. Papá estaba en la cocina hacia cordero al horno su especialidad, mejor dicho lo único que sabe cocinar, Jacob ayudaba con la pasta y Jasper era el encargado de las ensaladas; bella también estaba en la cocina, ayudaba a mi padre que con el nerviosismo ya había roto unos cuantos platos. Mi hermanita pequeña estaba colocando la mesa y Rose y Emmett habían salido a comprar un postre al supermercado. Yo era el único que aún no había terminado de leer las fichas.

_FICHA DE: ISABELLA MARIE DWYER_

_No me gusta mi nombre, siempre me ha gustado que me digan Bella, Mi color preferido es el azul, y mi comida preferida es la comida china, mi hobby es leer, mi libro preferido es cumbres borrascosas, y mi autor preferido es Shakespeare, no me gusta lo lluvioso, frio, ni lo húmedo, soy muy aplicada, jamás he sacado una nota menos de 9, mi materia preferida es matemáticas, soy muy mala para los deportes, toco el violín, no bailo muy bien, en realidad cualquier cosa que se haga con coordinación de mis dos pies no me sale bien, nunca he tenido novio y de las cosas que más aborrezco es que me digan niña popis_

Yo también agregaría que es una persona tímida y muy observadora, algo torpe también. Es muy responsable e inteligente. Se pone muy nerviosa cuando no puede estudiar la expresión de los demás, y por esto se muerde el labio constantemente, Es muy buena persona, odia ser el centro de atención y que se preocupen por ella. También sabe cocinar muy bien. Su olor de Shampoo favorito es el de fresas. ¡¿QUE RAYOS TE PASA EDWARD?... ¿por qué rayos sabes tantas cosas de ella, si solo es bella? y ella no te gusta ¿o sí?

EMMETT POV:

Ir de compras con la barby malibú esta me provocaba urticaria, no puede ser más insoportable, dos horas para ir a comprar un postre era increíble… pero es que ella es tan insoportable, yo escogía uno y ella simplemente tenía que diferir, cuando por fin logramos comprar el postre e íbamos por la carretera en el auto este se paro

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto viéndome confundida

- no sé, iré a ver qué pasa- dije bajando del auto y poniéndome frente a él y abriendo la capota intente encontrar el problema, unos minutos después ella estaba a mi costado

- ¿te ayudo?- pregunto

- ¿qué vas a saber tú de autos?- pregunte burlonamente

- más que tu definitivamente- contesto mirándome con orgullo… ¡rayos! era muy bonita

- solo tenemos que esperar a que se enfríe, es un auto antiguo suele pasar- dije quitando mi mirada de sus hermosos ojos y dirigiéndola a la oscuridad del bosque

- si tú lo dices- dijo y entro al auto, la seguí y permanecí a su costado callado; ella leia las tontas fichas, la verdad ni siquiera las había leído, ni había escrito nada

- ¿Dónde está la tuya?- preguntó de repente… vaya, ya se había dado cuenta que no lo había hecho

- ups, me olvide de hacerla- le dije sonriendo de forma inocente

- ¡que rayos pasa contigo!- grito histérica- esto no te importa verdad, te vale un comino que nos descubran, ¡te vale todo un carajo!... ¿Qué nunca te puedes comprometer con nada?... seguro que ni leíste lo que te dimos

- no necesito leer nada de nadie, se perfectamente como son todos- le dije molesto de sus gritos y reclamaciones

- tú no sabes nada de mi- me dijo con odio

- sobre todo de ti, tú eres un libro abierto aunque te empeñes en mostrarte impenetrable- le dije ya que me estaba cansado su actitud, a ver si le bajaba los humos a la rubiecita

- ¿sí?... haber ¿Cuál es mi color, libro, plato, perfume, música, película y autor preferido?, ¿Qué me molesta, me da miedo, me gusta, me exaspera?... dime todo sobre mi- me pidió… bien veremos si la conozco como creo hacerlo

- bien, tu color preferido es el rojo, tu perfume las rosas, aunque las lilas no te desagradan, respecto a la música te gusta la música romántica, tu canción preferida i need you now y tu cantante preferido o grupo preferido es Lady antebellum, tu genero preferido de película es la ciencia ficción, tu autor preferido paulo cohelo, tu obra preferida el alquimista, tu comida preferida los espaguetis… ¿qué te molesta?, la falta de compromiso, casi nada te da miedo pero si buscáramos algo estaría el perder a tu hermano o alguien a quien quieras, te gusta la música y cantar, te exaspera que te diga barby y que te tasen de hueca por tu apariencia de rubia americana, a eso le puedo agregar que eres muy tenaz, y siempre te gusta proteger a los demás, eres fría y calculadora, tratas de que todo el mundo piense que no tienes sentimientos para que no te dañen, pero eres mas sentimental que nadie y más noble que el pan, has tenido una vida dura y eso te ha hecho al mujer fuerte que eres y tu mayor pesadilla es Aro… ¿acerté en algo?- pregunte después de que rose se quedara completamente muda y pensativa

- ni una sola vez- me dijo con desinterés, sonreí porque sabía que mentía, prendí el auto y este encendió y a si seguimos nuestro camino. Durante el trayecto comencé a recordar en como rayos sabia esas cosa de ella… bueno, el color los sabia porque en su vestimenta siempre había algo de rojo, incluyendo el color de sus labios, su perfume, ella siempre olía a rosas, pero hace unos días la escuche decir a bella que el perfume de lilas que Alice llevaba le gustaba, sobre la música eso era más sencillo, cuando se bañaba cantaba y era siempre la misma canción del mismo grupo, note que cuando ve una película en la tele ella busca una de ciencia ficción, en la mesa de su cuarto hay el libro que le dije y cuando fuimos al centro comercial pregunto a la chica que atendía si tenía el ultimo de Cohelo misteriosamente el mismo autor del libro que leía, su comida preferida era mucho más fácil de adivinar, cuando le toco cocinar a ella fue lo que ella hiso y cuando se buscó ideas de la cena de hoy ella propuso eso, sobre lo demás solo lo colegí de sus actitudes.

CARLISLE POV:

10 minutos, solo faltaban 10 minutos y ni, rose, ni Emmett ni Esme habían regresado, que rayos haríamos si aún no habíamos planeado nada de vida en común, ¿cómo te inventas 20 años de vida solo?

- ya llegamos- escuche a rose gritar en la cocina, al parecer entraron por la puerta trasera

- rápido a cambiarse- les respondí; 10 minutos después estábamos todos excepto Esme esperando en la sala a los vecinos, y para colmo Esme se había olvidado el celular en casa, no tenía como comunicarme con ella. 7 en punto y el timbre sonó. Abrimos la puerta y dejamos pasar a la familia Swan

- somos puntuales, 7 en punto como quedamos- dijo Renne muy sonriente

- bienvenidos- dije sonriéndoles, Renne miro a todos unos por uno hasta que noto la no presencia de mi esposa

- ¿y Esme?- pregunto confundida

- salió, fue a ver a su madre- conteste inmediatamente

- ¿está enferma?- pregunto preocupada

- catarro- dije yo pero Bella dijo "caída"

- ambos- dijo Jasper

- la abuela es algo torpe, se resfrió y estornudando se cayó de las escaleras- dijo Edward riendo- y aquí mi hermanita heredo su torpeza- continuó pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de bella recibiendo por eso ultimo un codazo en el estómago de parte de ella

- bueno, entonces es mejor que nos vayamos, si la anfitriona aun no llega- dijo Renne, pero por su tono se sentía ofendida

- ¡no!- dije deteniéndola y en eso entro Esme- ya llego- dije y fui a abrasarla- mi amor ¿qué tal tu madre?

- ¿mi madre?- preguntó confundida, todos comenzaron a articular con sus bocas algo que no se podía descifrar todos intentando comunicarle lo que su madre se supone tenia

- ahhh… si está bien… de la… infección estomacal- ¡rayos! No, esa no era la enfermedad

- ¿infección estomacal?, vaya pobre madre tuya, catarro, para colmo se cae de las escaleras y ahora infección estomacal… vaya semana de tu madre- dijo Renne confundida

- sí, ya sabes cómo es a esa edad, te da de todo- dije sonriendo, unos minutos después ya estábamos en el comedor terminando de cenar

- El cordero estaba suavecito, tiernito seguro por la mantequilla –dijo Charlie satisfecho y sonriente

- ¿así que solo se casaron por el civil?- pregunto Renne llevándose la copa de vino a la boca

- sí, en Kansas, en una pequeña capilla en el poblado de Sterlang, fue algo muy íntimo – dije atropelladamente

- muy íntimo- repitió sonriente Esme

- nosotros nos casamos en el 88- dijo Charlie tomando la mano de Renne sobre la mesa

- ¿y la luna de miel?- pregunto la vecina ignorando el comentario de su marido

- en Miami en un bonito hotel de 4 estrellas- volví a responder

- ¿y al toque quedaste embarazada?- le pregunto a Esme

- sí, no tarde mucho- respondió con tranquilidad

- Emmett es mi primogénito- dije fingiendo orgullo todos voltearon a verlo y el solo sonrió amablemente

- y el hijo te salió muy apuesto… ¿a quién se parece?- preguntó Renne y contesto Esme antes que yo la regara

- a mi padre, es su vivo retrato- dijo- y Edward se parece mucho a al padre de Carlisle al igual que Rennesme

- bella, se parece a la madre de Esme y mi dulce Alice es el vivo retrato que mi abuela- la apoye

- y mis primos pues son tan rubios e idénticos como la mamá de mi papá... ¿no papá?- dijo Emmett

- si hijo, son iguales a tu abuela Clara- lo apoye

- veo que se llevan muy poco tiempo la mayoría- dijo la vecina incisivamente

- si al mes y pico más o menos más tarde del nacimiento de Emmett volví a quedar embarazada- dijo Esme con cariño

- nació Edward- dije mirando a mi verdadero hijo con amor

- dirás Edward y bella- nos corrigió Renne

- sí, lo que pasa es que primero nación Edward y luego bella, se llevan dos minutos - dijo Esme con dulzura

- y luego Alice y más tarde Rennesme- continuo Charlie mirado a cada uno de ellos

- es tan extraño que todos son tan distintos… digo tus sobrinos si son idénticos, y Edward con la niña si se parecen mucho a ti Carlisle aunque obviamente con otro color de cabello, pero luego no guardan mucho parecido- dijo nuevamente incisiva

- ya te dijimos, se parecen más a nuestras familias- dijo Esme

- ¿y cómo se llevan entre ellos?- pregunto nuevamente

- muy bien- dijo Edward- nos peleamos como todos los hermanos, pero el hecho de que nos llevemos tan poco pues nos volvió cómplices

- nos conocemos a la perfección- dijo Alice

- entonces se llevan de maravilla… ¿Y desde cuándo están tus sobrinos con ustedes?- siguió con el cuestionario

- desde los 5 años- dije y no se porque lo dije, hubiera sido mejor decir que tenían poco tiempo con nosotros

- entonces, casi casi y son hermanos suyos- dijo a todos

- los queremos como hermanos- dijo Emmett- Jasper tiene mi edad y la mayoría de locuras las hago con él, es porque llevamos el mismo curso, allí donde lo ve tranquilito es de cuidarse, con Edward también la pasamos genial pero, es mi hermanito menor, y uno como el mayor pues siempre se hace respetar y guarda las jerarquías- bromeó haciendo que todos rieran

- ¿y tú Rosalie?...pues tengo que decirte cariño que tiene una belleza impresionante- dijo sonriendo pero de envidia la Rose

- primero no le agrada que le digan Rosalie, no le gusta su nombre prefiere que le digan Rose- dijo Emmett

- yo me llevo bien con todos, no tengo un primo preferido- respondió Rose

- vamos nena... Di no más que soy tu primo preferido… ¿con quién más compartes largas tardes en la cochera desarmando los autos de papá?- dijo Emmett riendo, la verdad me sorprendían gratamente, parecíamos una familia verdadera

- a Rose le gusta la mecánica- dije recordando lo que decía su ficha

- eso si es una sorpresa- sonrió atontada Renne

- ¿por qué no vamos a la sala a tomar un café? chicos vayan con Victoria y Santiago a jugar por allí- dijo Esme poniéndose en pie, unos minutos después solo estábamos los cuatro en la sala

- ¿y cuantos novios tuvieron?- preguntó nuevamente Renne, esta mujer no terminaba con la inquisición

- pues ninguno- hablo rápido Esme

- ¿ninguno?- preguntó sorprendida

- es que empezamos tan jóvenes que no tuvimos tiempo- apoye a Esme

- al igual que nosotros- dijo Charlie sonriéndole a su esposa, ella lo ignoro y siguió con su cuestionamiento

- pero tantos años juntos hacen mella en el matrimonio… yo solo digo que peleas debieron tener- dijo Renne como quien no quiere la cosa

- nunca peleamos- dijo Esme sonriéndome con cariño

- ayer que vine a dejarles la tarta mire que discutían y luego lo de la manta en el sofá… dijeron que había dormido allí su sobrino Jacob pero no querrán que me crea eso ¿verdad?, luego esta tarde tú no saliste a ver a tu madre Esme, saliste desde la mañana y ni siquiera has venido a comer… sabrá dios con quien has estado- dijo tan venenosamente que nos dejó helados

- ¿pero cómo que con quien he estado?- preguntó helada de la sorpresa Esme

- pues tu sabrás… pero no sería justo que rompieras tantos años de matrimonio- dijo indignada la metiche de la vecina

- ¿tú me estás diciendo que me estoy liando con alguien?- preguntó roja de la ira Esme

- eso lo has dicho tu no yo, lo que está claro es que no están pasando por sus mejores momentos- volvió a hablar Renne… ¿por qué no se caya?, pobre Charlie estaba rojo de la vergüenza

- no, tu eres lista, muy lista e incisiva- le dije atontado por lo que salía de la boca de la venenosa mujer

- lo que soy es que soy muy observadora- se defendió

- no, lo que eres y perdóname la expresión es una metiche, y no tengo un amante pero si lo tuviera ese es nuestro asunto no el tuyo- estallo Esme muy molesta

- me temo que allí te equivocas, tenemos el poder de evitar el contrato si nos parece que la familia es falta de moral y buenas costumbres y más si están a punto de divorciarse; nosotros somos una familia respetable chapados a la antigua y con buenas costumbres- se jacto la mujer, tome de la mano de Esme porque en 5 se le aventaba encima y le arrancaba los pelos

- ¿Quién es Susan López?- preguntó Alice que bajaba por las escaleras- Charlie piensa que debió casarse con Susan López en vez que contigo, porque de seguro ella no le hubiera montado esos numeritos

- ¿Charlie como sabe eso esta muchacha?- preguntó ofendida y avergonzada la mujer, yo contuve una risa por ello

- pues que se yo estoy igual de sorprendido al igual que tu- dijo con cara de haber sido descubierto

- seguro se lo dijiste a tu hijo, y este lo anda diciendo por allí, sino no hubiera sabido lo de tu secretaria- le reprendió ofendidísima… juro que estallaría de la risa por la situación ¿no que muy respetables y de bunas costumbres?

EMMETT POV:

Cuando nos pidieron que nos fuéramos, subimos a nuestra recamara y cada uno se sentó donde pudo

- Bueno y ahora ¿a qué jugamos?- pregunte rompiendo el silencio

- al strip póquer- dijo victoria mientras mordía su labio inferior, esa mujer estuvo mandándome miradas lascivas desde que llego, no tenía vergüenza ni porque sus padres estaban allí.

- a mí no me gusta ese juego- dijo bella

- no te va a pasar nada con quitarte un poco de ropa- dijo Edward

- bueno, juguemos entonces- dijo rose sentándose en el piso, todos la seguimos y comenzó el juego unos 15 minutos después esta era la situación. Jasper no había perdido absolutamente nada era bueno en ese juego, al igual que yo, Edward no llevaba su chaqueta, Alice se había quitado la chaqueta, los zapatos y su bufanda; bella solo llevaba puesto su pantalón y su diminuto polo azul, Jacob perdió todo menos los pantalones y su polo y rose, solo se había desecho de su saco; la que casi ya estaba desnuda era Victoria pero desde hace un rato parecía que ella perdía a propósito y cada vez que se quitaba algo no dejaba de mirarme. Me hacía un espectáculo privado sin ser precisamente privado

- volví a perder- dijo haciendo un puchero la pelirroja

- con eso no pierdes- se quejó bella

- yo creo que si- dijo Victoria comenzando a quitarse el polo que llevaba

- será mejor que nos vayamos Alice- dijo Jasper poniendo en pie a la enana- esto ya dejo de ser un juego divertido- dijo y llevándosela consigo salieron del cuarto; victoria no hiso caso a Jasper y se terminó de quitar el polo, no puedo negar que tenía muy buen cuerpo, pero no lo demasiado para entusiasmarme. Otros 5 minutos después rose perdió… sin chistar tomo su camisa y se la desabotono dejándose ver el top rojo que llevaba bajo la camisa, pero yo me quede sin habla porque tenía un escote que no dejo nada a mi imaginación. Unos 5 minutos después perdió bella pero Victoria volvió argumentar que ella había perdido y comenzaba a bajarse la falda.

- esto es absurdo, si tanto quiere quedarte en pelotas hazlo pero sin nosotros mirándote- dijo bella saliendo y rose la siguió eso sin antes mirarme con desaprobación, Jacob también los siguió… ¿ahora yo que hice?

- yo iré a hablar con ellas… suerte- dijo Edward y salió de la recamar dejándonos a Victoria y a mi solos

- creo que el juego termino dije- entregándole su ropa

- no, si recién estaba empezando- dijo acercándose seductoramente

- no creo que esto sea una buena idea- dije dando un paso atrás, pero ella coloco su manos en mi cuello

- solo déjate llevar- dijo y me beso y soy hombre así que le correspondí el beso, ella puso sus manos en mi pecho y comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa, hasta que sentí que la puerta se abrió y ¡oh por dios!

- ¡victoria!- grito alarmada la vecina metiche

- madre- dijo avergonzada la muchacha tapándose con sus manos

ESME POV:

La familia Swan caminaba hacia la salida completamente avergonzada, y no es para menos, con las bochornosas situaciones que se suscitaron. Pobre Renne después de todo lo que se jactaba y terminó tan avergonzada al caérsele el teatrito de familia intachable

- Siento mucho esto, mañana vendré a ayudarte a limpiar el lio que causo en tu cocina Santiago- de alguna forma Rennesme había convencido al niño para pegarse plumas por todo lado y había hecho un completo desastre en mi cocina

- no te preocupes, por ello- le dije con amabilidad

- y perdón por lo que paso con Charlie y Victoria- dijo sin poder mirarme a los ojos

- Tranquila esto pasa hasta en las mejores familias- le dije sonriendo amablemente

- pero si quieres que haga algo por ustedes no dudes en pedírmelo- dijo atropelladamente- cualquier cosa después del bochornoso incidente de hoy día

- bueno si hay algo- aproveche para sacar a colación- queremos dejar zanjado el tema del contrato- así que desearía que mañana tuvieras preparado el contrato final para nosotros- Renne hiso una mueca pero luego suspiro de resignación

- por supuesto- dijo- dalo por hecho- y de esa forma salió de la casa, cerré la puerta tras de nosotros y sonreí a Carlisle que también me sonreía

- disculpa por decirte que no te necesitaba para nada- me disculpe-la cena estuvo genial, preparaste a los muchachos que lo hicieron estupendo y todo salió bien gracias a ti- le dije abrasándolo

- a mí no, todos ayudaron- dijo sonriente- Alice que por casi mata de la vergüenza a Renne, Rennesme con su loca idea de vestir a Santiago de gallina y hasta Emmett- dijo Carlisle orgulloso

- Emmett, me escuchará por lo que hiso- dije fingiendo autoridad

- vamos, la muchacha lo estaba seduciendo- lo defendió

ROSE POV:

Al parecer todo salió bien, así que Salí al patio donde divise a Emmett que apoyado en la banca miraba fumando un cigarrillo a la calle, mire en la dirección que miraba y vi a Victoria llorado en brazos de james.

- Esa muchacha es muy indecisa- dijo riendo

- siento si te gusta- le dije colocándome a su costado

- ¿gustarme?... no es fea pero no es mi completo tipo- me dijo ofreciéndome un cigarrillo, lo tome y lo prendió

- gracias- le dije

- ¿por qué?- preguntó confundido

- por todo, te grite muy feo en el coche, te dije que no te importaba la familia pero gracias a ti y tus comentarios no pudimos parecer mas una familia muy unida… te lo debemos a ti- le dije sinceramente

- no te confundas barby, no lo hice por ti ni por nadie de esta casa, solo no quiero terminar en la calle y si nos descubren volvemos adormir en una acera- dijo caminando hacia la entrada de la casa

- ¿Qué quieres aparentar?- pregunte haciendo que parara en seco

- ¿perdón?- pregunto girándose a mirarme, así que camine hasta estar frente suyo

- que aunque trates de aparentar que eres duro y despreocupado pues la verdad es que no eres eso, sino todo lo contrario- le dije

- tu no me conoces- me dijo como yo se lo dije

- pues te equivocas tu eres para mí un libro abierto- le conteste como él me había respondido

- ¿y según tu que sabes de mí?- preguntó acercándose más, quedando solo a unos centímetros su rostro del mío

- pues, sé que tu color preferido es el azul, no llevas perfume pero si una colonia de baño de limón y vainilla, respecto a la música te gusta el rock, tu canción preferida es The Little Things Give You Away y tu grupo preferido es likin park, tu genero preferido de película es la acción, no tienes autor preferido porque no te gusta leer, ni escribir, prefieres jugar PlayStation, FIFA para ser exactos, tu comida preferida son las pastas, amas los deportes, juegas futbol americano pero no te desagrada el soccer, tu equipo favorito New York Giants y en la consola juegas soccer con el Barcelona de España, fumas mucho y tomas de igual modo, te dejas seducir por las mujeres y presumo que no eres virgen, eres un don juan, un playboy… ¿qué te molesta?, que te digan lo que tienes que hacer, casi nada te da miedo pero si buscáramos algo seria perder tu libertad, te gusta la música y tocas la guitarra, te exaspera los caretas e hipócritas, a eso le puedo agregar que adoras a Alice y darías la vida por esa muchacha, por eso la complaces en todo, juraría que la miras como la hermanita que nunca tuviste, eres muy tenaz, y valiente aparentas que no te importa nada, pero te preocupan todos los que quieres, eres bueno, dulce, amable, orgulloso y tu mayor pesadilla es tu padre ¿Por qué? aun lo investigo…¿acerté en algo?- pregunte después de que Emmett se quedara completamente mudo y pensativo

- ni una sola vez- contesto despreocupado y entro a la casa dejándome allí sola, sonreí tímidamente y me quede mirando las estrellas, lo conocía porque estos días a su lado no puedo dejar de ver cada gesto que me indique algo sobre el… que boba


End file.
